Spartans of the ring
by free man writer
Summary: 3 Spartans have united under a one in a billion situations. yet they are about to be sucked into their next war. and as their duty as Spartans they will fight for what is right. the battle for Middle-Earth begins. could have been a better summary but i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fanfiction yay. Any who there will be more than 1 awesome Spartan. There will be some parts where u probably be like WTfuck that doesn't make any sense. Just bare with me it's a fanfic. If you like enjoy if not, why are you here? Anyways as always have nice day**

Spartans of the ring Chapter 1

The ship _Forward unto dawn_ was floating aimlessly in space. It had been that way for a good few months now. After the destruction of Halo the war that humanity has been for so long finally ended. The celebration was long and joyous, but the fallen were not forgotten. On a remote valley stood a memoriam, honoring those who fell during the last battle.

There was one name and number that stood amongst the others. Master Chief, John-117. Hero of the covenant war, fought to his last breath along with the Arbiter to destroy the Halo rings. The Arbiter survived the aftermath but there was no sign of the chief or the other half of the ship (Yeah apparently the UNSC couldn't take that as a hint). Were it so easy to declare him dead.

**In a remote region of the galaxy**

_Forward unto dawn_ drifted silently and peacefully through the emptiness. It has been alone, in its solitude for a year now. All was silent. Then a clang echoed through the empty space. A UNSC ship escape pod, about the size of 3 scorpion tanks crashed through the lower levels of the half ship. Within the pod lay 2 other pods, containing 2 Noble Spartans in deep cryostat slumber. The crash short circuited and The black armored Spartan jerked awake from his long nap. He pushed the pod cap open and floated up. He looked to his left to see Noble 3, Jun still asleep. Noble 6 took a look around to find themselves in an escape pod. Yet he felt something over them.

Six saw the control panel to Jun's pod. He floated toward it as six pushed a few buttons and knobs, awakening his sleeping friend. The pod opened and Jun floated up clutching his head

"Whoa why are we floating?"

"Well looks like we're in space"

"Nathan? Where are we?"

"That's what I would like to find out"

BLIP

Cortana appeared in her form as the radar went off. She used the remaining ships power to confirm if the radar was true

BLIP

Cortana slowly turned to chief

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep tin man

The ice began to thaw away as Cortana began her scan of John's vitals. All seemed to be in check as the ice finished thawing out.

Jun and Nathan gathered their equipment and managed to escape the confines of their pod. The 2 Spartans found themselves within a large, abandoned, UNSC

"Whoa what's this doing out here?" Jun said in sarcastic awe and confusion

Nathan shook his head but smirked underneath his helmet. After their final days on Reach he and Jun truly bonded like brothers. The 2 floated down the hall, Six heading straight for the door at the end whilst Jun checked some doors along the hall. They reached the end and lined up on either side of the door preparing to breach. It can't hurt to be cautious.

Jun nodded and Nathan kicked the door down. They pulled their weapons out as 3 clicks sounded of at once. Time seemed to pause as the black and brownish colored Spartans stared in disbelief. The green Spartan returned the gaze along with Cortana.

SPARTANS?!

All was silent until "Noble 6 and 3 I presume". Nathan and Jun stared at chief before Cortana appeared besides his helmet. Nathan stared at the AI for a brief moment before

"You're the AI I delivered to the Pillar of Autumn"

"Yes and I'm glad to see you and your Noble team partner alive" Cortana replied cheerfully. Cortana looked at the other 2 Spartans when John said "Nathan, it has been to long"

Jun and Cortana looked confused and curiously at Nathan and John. Nathan was silent at first but then did something Spartans rarely did. He chuckled lightly

"John, haven't seen you since we took back Harvest"

"Whoa you 2 really know each other?" Jun suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, for a year Nathan and I, paired up on Harvest during its final year" Chief started "We took it back when we finally blew up their super cruiser"

Nathan actually laughed at that. "I remember the heat we got after that. Even if we did get awards those generals were fierce. Haven't laughed like that since Emile told me that joke"

"You mean the Ass joke?" Jun said with a snicker

Nathan nodded. Cortana looked on with curious amusement. She never thought Spartans, of all people, would act this way. Their usually stoic and reserved, following the mission above all else. Yet here were 3 laughing and reminiscing about the past. She smiled but was quickly erased when she shouted

"GUYS I JUST DETECTED A RUPTUR IN SPACE!"

The Spartans turned to her and Chief asked seriously "Where is it coming from?"

Cortana used her radar and concluded

"It just appeared out of now where, but it's heading right for us"

The 3 Spartans stared at each other and nodded. Chief handed Nathan and Jun 2 DMR's, clips and grenades as the wave suddenly hit the ship and they went flying down

"HANG ON EVERYONE" Nathan shouted

Arwen Evenstar was galloping on her horse on a clear and Chrystal night. She was accompanied by 2 Elves who were close friends of hers. The night was peaceful and the stars were gleaming. One in particular had more brightness than the others.

"Lady Arwen what is that star in the distance?" One of her elven friends pointed to a bright red one. Arwen tilted her head trying to identify the star. She had studied all the stars as a child and memorized them all, but this one was completely different. She tried to get a better look when the star seemed to be moving.

Arwen's eyes widened as she saw the 'star blaze across the horizon and crash land. The 3 elves glanced at each other then turned to gallop towards the fallen star.

"…OW"

Jun lifted himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head. He looked around

"Nathan, John, glow blue lady?"

"Over here" Came a muffled groan from underneath rubble. Nathan and Chief lifted themselves out of the wreckage intact.

"What now?" Nathan asked looking back and forth at the Spartans as well as examining the damage. There was a moment of silence before Cortana said "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to look outside".

The Spartans agreed as the slowly made their way out of the ship with the guidance of Cortana. They found a hole large enough for all three of them to file out. Weapons at the ready Nathan, followed by Chief than Jun came out to an open field with some trees in the distance

"Wonder where we are?" Jun asked scanning the horizon with his sniper rifle

"Could it be Earth" Nathan Inquired

"No, sorry Nathan, but the last battle I was in was far from Earth" Chief said dejectedly

"Still, this place seems to hold diverse life" Cortana said "Why don't we explore for a bit?"

The team was walking away from the ship but Jun kept a tracker on it so they could return to it. Something than came up in Nathan's mind. He turned to Chief and asked "Hey John what of the war?"

"You'll be happy to know, that it had finally ended" Chief said calmly but with a hint of pride

Nathan and Jun stared disbelieving in Chiefs statement. The 2 looked at each other before returning their gaze the Spartan-II.

"Seriously?!" Jun asked in a loud whisper

Cortana appeared besides Chiefs head and nodded happily.

"But you won't believe how we did it though" Cortana said with a woof of her AI breath.

As they talked they kept hearing odd noises from the forest not too far from them. Like gurgling and growling. One of the growling creatures was rather humanoid but looked more monstrous. He walked up to a silver, black armored creature

"Commander, what are those 3?"

"They seem to be human"

"But what are they wearing? None of us have ever seen anything like it"

"Hmm they do speak the tongue of men, but they are rather large"

"So what do we do commander?"

"Shoot a warning shot"

"What the hell is that noise?" Jun said irritably "It's really starting to piss me off"

"Hmm do you think it's some sort of animal?" Chief asked Cortana

Cortana looked to the forest and slumped in thought. "Hmm I don't know if it's an animal. It sounds like another language"

"Covenant?" Jun suggested. Before anyone could answer Jun walked over to Nathan and pushed him a little to the side. Nathan looked at Jun confused before he caught a flying object with his hand.

"CONTACT" Chief shouted as the 3 got into position with their weapons pointed at the forest

"Who's out there? We will open fire" Nathan yelled out clicking his safety off.

"If you don't come out we will shoot" Jun added as he activated his night vision and zoomed in with his scope.

"Guys we've got 30 hostiles" Jun told the other 2. They nodded in response as they also used their night vision.

"Their armor doesn't look that strong. Our bullets can easily penetrate them" Chief said.

"Hmm, and they seem to have a weak build. We could take them out without wasting any ammo" Nathan added "If they decide to attack"

That phrase infuriated the monsters as the leader yelled "CHARGE, SLAUGHTER THE 3 OF THEM"

The creature roared as they ran at the 3 Spartans. The Spartans holstered their weapons and Nathan ran up to the nearest attackers. He grabbed the 2 by the necks, easily snapping them as he smacked them to the ground.

"EH leave some for me" Jun shouted as he kicked a creature to its death. Jun took out his knife and slashed down 4 at once.

Chief joined in fending off 10 at once. Nathan was fighting off 8 as Jun took on the other 5. Chief killed every creature he punched and kicked, Nathan broke each one's backs and necks killing them and Jun slashed down 4 more. The leader trembled and turned to run

"Jun"

"Yeah got it Chief"

Jun threw his blade and got it caught in the leaders back.

"You didn't kill it" Nathan stated

"Oh I know" Jun said as he walked over to it "I just wanted some answers"

He knelt down to the creature and pulled out his knife rather roughly. It let out an animalistic cry in pain. Jun turned it over and flinched

"Whoa that is one ugly son of a bitch" Jun said comically blocking his eyes. The other 2 walked over to see the creature

"Yeesh that's disgusting, looks like something died twice and vomited every time" Nathan said cringing a little at the sight. The creature growled

"Are you done mocking me?" He asked savagely

"Well It does talk" Cortana said appearing beside Chief. The monster stared at Cortana when

"Hey ugly, what the hell are you?" Jun said snapping the monster to glare at Jun

"Why don't you tell me"

Jun looked at the others before removing his helmet to reveal his face.

"A human?" The creature said in shock "3 humans defeated my elite Orc unit?"

"Elite" Nathan exclaimed sarcastically "That explains their child like fighting style"

The Orc got fed up and pulled out a knife. He stabbed it at Juns chest but felt it break. Jun looked at the broken dagger. He looked at the orc with merciless eyes. The orc never thought it would see eyes like that within humans. Jun pulled out his knife and instantly stabbed the Orc killing it without struggle.

Jun placed his helmet back on and face the other 2 Spartans who were still staring down at the creature with wonder.

"What is that?" Nathan asked bluntly. He knew all Spartans would always keep a cool head in all situations but this time, this world feels more tense and at the same time loose.

"It called itself an Orc" Jun said as he wiped the blood of his knife

"An Orc?" Nathan asked tilting his head. Jun nodded

"You know of them?" Chief asked. Nathan nodded slightly

"As a recruit I one time read up on human histories more mythical subject" Nathan started "I had an odd pull to the supernatural and legends and found it deeply interesting. For a week I read up on Orcs and apparently they are known as very bloodthirsty monsters. All they ever did was fight in wars and bask in the bloodshed"

"Sounds like how the Covenant branded us Spartans" Jun said casually.

"Hmm, still makes you wonder where we are" Chief said. The Spartans-III's looked at chief when their senses perked up. The ground was vibrating and the sound of hooves approached the Spartans. They turned to see 3 horses approaching them.

"Stop" Chief called out pointing his Assault Rifle. The horses screeched to a halt with the riders faces hooded.

"Now get off the horses, remove your hoods and state your intentions" Chief commanded. Cortana noticed their nervousness and whispered to Chief "Hey tin man just tell something to reassure them, they look frightened"

"Please we don't mean any harm, we just want to confirm whether you're enemies or not"

"Yeah we just fought off some ugly things called Orcs, so we are a little on guard" Jun added. The 3 riders looked at each other in surprise then turned to see 30 orcs lying dead. The riders confirmed them as allies for now and jumped off their horses and removed their hoods.

The 3 Spartans were surprised to see 3 young beautiful women standing in front of them. The middle one seemed to radiate the most out of the 3 and she stepped forward.

"Greetings to you warriors, I am Arwen Evenstar and these are my 2 companions Arlette and Eva"

The 2 blond females bowed in respect. The Spartans felt that they weren't enemies and lessened their guard

"Well I guess I shall introduce myself first. I am Spartan warrant officer Jun-A266"

"Nathan, Lieutenant, Spartan B312"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 or you can simply call me John"

The 3 girls stared wondrously at these warriors called "Spartans" before them.

"Are you humans?" Arlette blurted out. The 3 Spartans stared at her with confusion. At first they thought the girls never saw a Spartan before but then noted they're odd clothing. There was even an odd vibe from the 3 girls such as they weren't fully human.

"Yeah we are" Jun answered then asked "But who are you 3 exactly, you seem human but…"

"That's because we are elves" Eva said

"Elves?" Chief asked

"Yes" Arwen said "You 3 have never heard of elves before?"

"No not where we come from" Nathan said

"I think it would be better if you 3 would take us to a place where we could talk without any interruptions" Chief suggested. The 3 elves nodded in agreement as they jumped onto the horses.

"Aren't you 3 getting on? Eva asked confused at the Spartans lining up besides them.

"No" Jun shook his head "The poor horse can't handle this kind of armor let alone us without it"

"So what, you are just going to run after us?" Arlette asked in disbelief but the Spartans merely nodded. The elves glanced at each other when Chief said

"Do you know where you we are going?"

Arwen looked at Chief before saying "Yes to Rivendell home of the elves"

"Yeah never heard of it but sounds nice" Nathan said as he jumped around preparing his legs along with John and Jun.

"Can we just go already" Jun said bored "I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to be annoyed by those ugly pieces of crap called Orcs"

The 3 elves obliged at the statement and made their horses break into a run. They looked back to nearly fall of their horses. The 3 Spartans were running right behind them with their legs blurred and kicking up the dirt behind them. The 6 sped off to Rivendell and shortly arrived at the front gates.

The 3 soldiers marveled at the structure and the beauty around it.

"Ah Arwen you have returned"

The 6 turned to see an elf who looked rather aged but retained his youthful aura.

"Father" Arwen said gracefully sliding off her horse and walking over to hug the elderly elf. The other 2 elves bowed in respect "Lord Elrond"

"Eva, Arlette it's good to see the 2 of you as well" Then at last Elrond noticed the 3 towering figures hanging back

"And who may I ask are these 3?"

"This is Nathan, Jun and John" Arwen said pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"Odd names, may I ask what you 3 really are"

"We would love to explain only if we could go inside and you tell us about this world" Chief asked in his gritty voice. Elrond shook his head with amusement at the green ones request and gestured them inside "Come"

The 3 Spartans followed Elrond with the other 3 elves tailing behind them. They entered a room and the elves sat down.

"Now before we begin I would like to just say, we bring you no harm unless it calls for it and you could trust us" Elrond said.

The 3 Spartans glanced at each other and nodded. The 3 went on a lengthy explanation about where they are from, what their worlds are like, technology, human colonization, the insurrection, birth of the Spartans, the human covenant war, Halo, the flood and the concluding battle that ended the war.

The elves stared at the Spartans almost hoping it would be a lie.

"A world without elves and magic?" Eva said staring with dish sized eyes

"Humans travelling across the stars?" Arlette whispered silently

"A completely different group of races?" Elrond said while absorbing the knowledge

"To make such young children go through all that training" Arwen said sympathetically

"Don't worry, it was all for a good cause" Nathan said reassuringly

"Yeah if it wasn't humanity would have probably died" Jun said

"But still, you come from a completely different dimension" Elrond blurted out

"Yeah I guess we did, but now you tell us about this world" Chief said

Elrond nodded and told his story of middle-earth, elves, dwarves, humans, Orcs, goblins, magic, the many wars, the 19 rings of power, and so on.

"Wow that's a lot to take in" Cortanas voice rang from Chiefs helmet

The 3 elves looked at the Spartans and Eva asked "Who said that?"

Master chief figured it would be better to show them. He took out the chip from his helmet and held it out in his palm. The chip blinked then Cortana appeared. The elves jumped back in surprise and amazement. Cortana merrily waved

"Hey there I'm Cortana"

"Unbelievable, what are you?" Elrond said trying to find his voice after the shock

"I am an artificial intelligence or AI for short"

"AI?" Eva asked Cortana

"Yeah a copy of a human being"

"Copy?"

"As much as I want to know so much more I wish to get some sleep" Elrond interrupting the conversation "Arwen, Eva, Arlette would you be kind and escort out guests to rooms suitable for them"

"Yes father. This way gentlemen" Arwen said gesturing the Spartans to follow. The 3 elves showed the Spartans to their rooms which were side by side. The Spartans and Cortana thanked the elves for their hospitality and the elves bid them good night.

John and the others however had other plans before going to sleep. They were all gathered in Chiefs room as Nathan leaned on the wall next to the door, Jun stood next to the balcony window and Chief sat down onto the bed which surprisingly held him.

"So what are we going to do" Jun asked not taking his eyes off the night sky.

Nathan shrugged "I guess we shall have to wait and see until tomorrow"

Chief nodded in agreement "Yeah tomorrow let's find out about this middle-earth as much as possible"

"Yeah they probably have a library we could use" Jun said as he began to adjust his armor.

"Well boys I guess we should call it a night" Cortana said

"Right, well I hardly say this good night guys" Nathan said awkwardly as he walked out to his room. Jun followed suit and bid Chief good night. Chief returned each goodbye and soon all 3 were resting peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**to those who enjoy my story I thank you and as always have nice day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 2

Nathan was the first to awake out of the 3 Spartans. He felt the warm rays of the sun lightly graze his face. His eyes fluttered before fully opening and sitting up on his bed. The clad black armored soldier got up and stretched for a bit before grabbing his helmet and walking out the door.

Nathan exited his room to see Jun rubbing his eyes, yawning with his helmet underneath his other arm. Jun took notice to his comrade and greeted Nathan

"Ah good morning Nathan, had a good night's sleep?"

Nathan thought for a moment

"Not precisely. I was just wondering how did we get here. And can we really trust these 'elves'. Not that there is anything wrong with them I just don't know if we should told them everything about us"

"Yeah I know what you mean" came a voice from between Jun and Nathan. They turned to see Chiefs door opening with his helmet on

"Cortana and I discussed what we should do while we are here"

"And I said we should read up and learn as much as possible about this middle-earth" Cortana said from Chiefs helmet

Nathan nodded and Jun said "Agreed, but first how about some breakfast"

"Thank you Jun, Chief here was planning on skipping" Cortana said triumphantly

"I think there are more important things right now than food Cortana" Chief argued

"Yeah true but still we need to be energized and prepared for this new place" Nathan countered. Chief briefly glanced at Nathan before shrugging in defeat.

"Now where can we find wreck hall?" Jun said looking aimlessly around. At that precise moment Eva and Arlette arrived seeking out the Spartans

"Ah I see you are all awake" Eva said in surprise catching the attention of the armored men.

"Yes we are" Jun said politely "May we help you with anything?"

Arlette was impressed with their manners but responded "No need we just came by to invite you all to breakfast"

"Why thank you, that's what we were planning on doing" Nathan said

Arlette and Eva led the Spartans to the dining hall. They arrived to see lord Elrond eating bread while reading a letter. The half-elf heard the opening door and looked up to see his guests entering with Eva and Arlette.

"Ah good morning good men I hope you slept well" Elrond said kindly rising from his chair. He shook hands with the Spartans as they thanked him for his hospitality. The 3 gathered some fruits, bread and water and joined Elrond for breakfast along with Eva and Arlette.

The 6 sat and ate in silence when Elrond asked

"Excuse me brave warriors but may I ask about this Spartan program you talked about the night before? I don't mean to be rude but this program caught my attention and it deeply intrigues me"

The 3 glanced at each other deciding whether they should tell more about their world. They all soon nodded and Chief began

"Originally there was a Spartan I program. This program was intended for all ages but the results weren't coming out to well. the augmentations meant to enhance the body ended up damaging the bodies and some even died"

Elrond and the girls cringed from hearing the dying part.

"Then there was the next 2 programs" Jun continued "The Spartan-II's. These Spartans were taken at a very young age. From the time they are enrolled, the recruits are trained constantly. By the time they turn 14 the procedure for augmentations begins. The results were 50/50. 150 Spartan II's were created"

The elves listened intently not interrupting in order to catch ever word.

"And finally we have the Spartan class III's" Nathan began "The Spartan III's followed a similar procedure except the enhancements were slashed in half. But the Spartans still came out extremely powerful and this program created the most Spartans. Hundreds of thousands of Spartans were made each powerful, intelligent and trained to do their job. But now we don't know how many Spartans remain"

Elrond's eyes showed deep sympathy and a hint of horror from the story. Eva and Arlettes mouths were a gaped from the tale. It was silent until Arlette bravely asked

"Wh-what happened to the other Spartans?"

"Most of them died" Nathan said bluntly "There was a planet called Reach, the home world of the Spartans. We thought we were impenetrable yet the covenant got through to us and conquered the planet"

"Yeah, I saw so many of our brothers and sisters die" Jun said gloomily

"The covenant knew of the force Spartans held, so in order to completely eradicate us, they sent their entire army to ensure the fall of the Spartans" Chief said in his gritty voice

There was an uncomfortable silence yet again. Sensing the tense atmosphere Jun quickly piped up

"But there is this code the UNSC lived by. To keep the morale of humanity high, they always said that Spartans never die. They are just missing in Action. Soldiers looked up to the Spartans because of our status to the covenant. If they were to know we were dying off, the will for humans to win would have shortly been crushed"

Eva and Arlette were gazing at the 3 with wonder and amazement and Elrond gazed at them with admiration for their will and courage.

"I still can't believe though that your people used children" Eva said

"It may have seemed terrible but in the long run it ensured the survival of humanity" Nathan said strongly

Elrond nodded, knowing of the will humanity has in order to survive. These war veterans before them epitomized the will to survive.

"Well it was nice to have breakfast" Jun said getting up "But we would like to ask where the library is"

"The library?" Arlette asked staring at Jun

"Yeah if we are going to stay here for a while, we need to learn as much as we can about this world" Nathan said also getting up ad putting his helmet on.

"Very well" Elrond said standing up "I will guide you"

They nodded in appreciation and made for the door when Elrond stopped and turned to Eva and Arlette

"Eva, Arlette I wish for you to go find Arwen and see if we received any notice from Gandalf" He instructed the blond elves. They bowed in respect and turned to the opposite exit from dining hall. Elrond led the Super soldiers to 2 large wooden doors. He opened it to reveal a vast library. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with books, encyclopedias, maps, scrolls and so on.

"If you require any assistance please feel free to ask" Elrond said as he exited the library leaving the 3 Spartans as they made their way to a table with a few books on it already.

"SO where do we start?" Jun said sarcastically. Chief walked over to a shelf with odd labels on it. Another elf just so happened to pass by

"Excuse me"

The elf turned to Chief and jumped back in front. Chief held up his hand in truce "Don't worry my comrades and I are here as guest to lord Elrond"

A second passed by then the elf exclaimed "Ah yes, Lady Arwen informed most of the elves of 3 tall armored humans who came here last night. Now what can I help you with?"

"Can you tell us what these inscriptions mean" Chief pointed to the label

"Ah that is the language of the Elves" The elf stated reading the label aloud "This one says a history of Middle-earth. It has books with the language of men"

"Thank you" Chief said immediately pulling out a stack of books labeled in English and handed it to Jun and Nathan. Chief went around the library and pulled out even more books and after a few minutes was carrying 3 dozen books. Chief rejoined the other 2 who were already reading and recording with their helmets.

"I bought something interesting" pulling out a few books from the pile and plopping them down in the middle. The titles spelled words of translation form men to elf.

"Hmm this will prove useful" Jun said picking up one of the books and opening it.

"Well let's get started" Nathan said with 3 books in front of him at once.

Arwen and her companions stared in amazement at the Spartans who surrounded themselves with books from the second floor railing of the library.

"Such an odd trio" Arwen said gazing at Chief who was pronouncing Elf words to himself

"Still they say they are warriors" Eva said leaning on the rail "They will probably train tomorrow"

Over the next following week Nathan, John and Jun were completely reserved in their studies of middle-earth. Every passing hour they delved deeper into the knowledge of middle-earth. They only left for meals and an occasional errand they do as a favor to some of the other elves.

Arwen, Eva and Arlette frequently studied them from afar. "They claim to be warriors yet they have studied more than any other man I have ever met or known" Arwen thinking out loud. Her 2 friends nodded in agreement.

"They have such dedication to knowledge" Eva said with a rather interesting sigh.

"Yeah Nathan actually told me how Spartans take knowledge very seriously" Arlette said "He believes all warriors must have knowledge for where ever they are"

"These are incredibly wise men" Arwen said stunned by the newest information on the 3

With the trio

Jun was studying a map, chief and Cortana were reading the many weapons and craftsmanship of the elves and Nathan was practicing the Elf language

Nin Esse Nathan (My name. I hope I'm using the proper elvish words)

"Well I'm most impressed"

Their heads turned to see Elrond approaching them. They got up and saluted them in their old military fashion. Elrond stood in surprise by this gesture but continued in what he was about to say

"You 3 have only been here a week's time, yet you have already learned practically all there is to know about middle-earth and you have even began speaking the elf language"

"We thank you for your hospitality" Jun said closing a book and held it up "I have never had the free choice to choose how much I wish to do something I want. I am truly grateful to be here"

"Hannon le" Nathan and Chief said together earning a beaming smile from Elrond. Elrond soon departed and the trio continued to study when Cortana appeared beside Chief. She digitally stretched out and sighed in relief

"Woo what knowledge" Cortana said in a childlike manner "I have never felt this refreshed in a long time"

"Well you're in a very good mood" Nathan commented while reading about Dwarves

'Well yeah, it's not every day or week for that matter that we get to do something of our own choosing" Cortana said happily "But I do think we should perhaps practice or train. As much as I've enjoyed recording all this I think we should keep our instincts sharp"

Jun and Nathan looked at Chief who closed a book and placed it down. 'She does have a point"

"Yeah, we should practice for a while" Jun said getting up

"Yeah let's get our equipment and find the training field. An elf told me about it earlier this week" Nathan added as the 3 made their way to the exit of the library. They went into their rooms, gathered their gear and made their way to the training field.

As they saw it in the distance, with their helmet scopes, the trio saw Elves practicing with bow and arrows, sword fighting, some hand to hand. There were dummies and spars going on at once. All the elves suddenly stopped as they turned to stare at the approaching Spartans. The master elf noticed as well and grinned.

"Ah the greetings Spartans, I was hoping you would join us today" The noble elf walked towards the trio "Everyone has been wondering when you would leave the confides of that dusty old library and join us warriors". He then bowed and said "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Glorfindel, trainer of warriors in Rivendell".

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Nathan greeted in shaking his hand with Glorfindel followed by Jun and John.

"So you train everyone in weaponry here?" Jun asked

"Indeed as you 3 as well" Glorfindel said

"Correct, but not what you have experienced" Chief said

"Like the weapons you carry with you right now?" Glorfindel pointing out the weapons making all the training elves stare curiously at the odd shaped weapons.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Nathan said lifting his assault rifle up. The elves nodded eagerly as dummies were set up for the 3. They got into position, aiming their guns at the dummies

"Oh by the way, it's best you cover your ears and stand back just a bit" Chief said to the Elves.

Nathan aimed with his assault rifle and fired. There was a loud crack of the gun that made all the elves jump back. The dummy moved back and fell over. Chief aimed with a magnum and shot. The dummies head bobbed back and forth from the bullet but slowly balanced back in place. Now it was Juns turn with his trusted sniper rifle. Jun breathed out slowly and aimed down onto the head. He pulled the trigger making the elves jumped yet again. The bullet went straight through the dummies head creating a large hole making it jump in the air and fall. The bullet was not seen but a tree in the distance was seen and heard cracking.

John and Nathan went over to their dummies and pulled out their bullets. Jun simply examined the damage done to his dummy. Nathan and John showed the bullets to their audience while a few other elves gathered around Jun. the elves around B312 and 117 were examining the bullets with amazement and curiosity. The elves around A266 were staring at the dummies damage in stunned and bemused expressions. The dummies top left part of the head was completely gone.

"What are these weapons?" An elf asked.

"This is the Assault rifle, the standard weapon of the UNSC. Has a 32 round clip. Effective during close to mid –range. It's ineffective in long range combat" Nathan said checking his weapon over

Chief held up his gun "This is the magnum standard weapon to all personal of the UNSC. It's an all around weapon and can be shot from long to close distances. An eight round clip with a zoom scope"

Jun got up from the dummy and patted his rifle "The Sniper rifle. 4 round clip, with rounds strong enough to pierce the strongest metals and flesh. Used by sharpshooters like myself and mostly used for long distance recon mission. Also has a 2 zoom scope"

The elves marveled at the weapons.

"Well Well this is certainly a training day" Glorfindel said excitedly. "Such amazing weapons from amazing soldiers"

"Thank you for the compliments" Nathan said

"Yes now we would like to learn some skills here" Jun said holstering his sniper rifle

"Would you like to spar with one of my students in sword combat?" Glorfindel said placing his arm on a nearby male elf.

"I would like to go first" Nathan said

"Very well, sev would you please get into position"

Nathan and Sev stood on opposite ends of a dirt circle. Each was tossed a sturdy wooden sword. Though Nathan might not look it, he is actually quite the accomplished swordsman amongst the Spartans. He used the energy sword and hyabusa sword with exceptional skill. Still he had his doubts against a very experienced Elf. The 2 swung swords, colliding with each other. They dueled on even par and kept trying to one up each other.

After a 10 minute duel Glorfindel stopped the fight. Sev was about to fall to his knee but was caught by Nathan.

"Easy there buddy, don't overdo yourself" Nathan placed Sev's arm around his shoulder and carried him over to a nearby bench.

"How are you not exhausted?" Sev asked looking up at Nathans visor

"We Spartans can endure long periods of fighting. We are trained to battle for days without rest"

The elves were gazing at the towering armored men back and forth trying to figure what they can truly do.

One hour later

The Spartans trained with the elves non-stop. Jun quickly mastered archery but believes he could go further. Nathan was very exceptional in sword fighting along with chief. Soon they all departed from the training grounds and the trio of super soldiers went to their rooms

'Tomorrow we should check our ship" Chief said to the other 2 before entering his room

"Yeah we got to load up on supplies and equipment" Jun said in a yawn.

"Well looks like we know what to do tomorrow" Nathan said opening his door "Goodnight my friends"


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies to the reviewers. I was really cranky that day. I'm serious and I hope I didn't insult anyone. With that please read and review and as always Have nice day.**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 3

Another week has gone by since the Spartans have arrived on middle-earth. They were beginning to adjust to this rather carefree schedule.

Nathan was on his balcony gazing out to the clear blue sky with the radiant forest.

"Hey Nathan"

Nathan turned to see Jun and John waiting for him.

"What's up guys?"

"I think we should get supplies from the rest of our ship" John said "We have been here for 2 weeks and we still don't know how much longer we will be here"

"So it's best we be prepared for the long run" Nathan finished for chief who nodded. They made their way down to the entrance. On their way Lady Arwen passed them by

"Good day to you my friends" Arwen greeted in a bow and smile. The trio saluted her which she stared at them curiously

"Pardon I don't mean to be rude, but what is that gesture you 3 do?" Arwen asked

"Oh that" Jun realized no one here knew what it meant "That is how we salute or greet superiors in our military"

Arwen looked surprised and flattered "Well I am very glad you treat with such respect but I am no superior to such honorable men such as yourselves"

"No you certainly deserve such praise lady Arwen' Nathan countered "We were complete strangers yet you helped us and took us in and for that we are truly grateful"

Arwen beamed at the 3 then asked "But where are you going on such a lovely day"

"We need to get some equipment to last us for our stay here" Chief explained

"Well then would you like some company?" Arwen suggested "A group of my friends were intending to go for a ride with our horses and I would also wish to see this ship of your"

"Very well we shall be waiting at the entrance" Jun finished

10 minutes later

The Spartans were done stretching and awaited the arrival of their companions. Their ears picked up the sound of hooves running to them. They turned to see 6 horses run up to them and stop besides them. Arwen was leading them along with Eva and Arlette and 3 elves they recognized through their stay in Rivendell.

"So you're all ready?" Chief asked. The Elves nodded but one asked "But sirs will you not ride with horses?"

"Yeah we don't intend to" Jun said with a chuckle "Besides the horses wouldn't be able to withstand our weight"

"Then how are you going to travel?" Another elf asked

"Run" John simply stated

The elves were about to ask more but Arwen told them it will be alright. The elves then made their horses begin to run towards the ship. One of the elves looked back and nearly fell off to see the 3 Spartans keeping up with them. Arlette and Eva saw it before and smiled at the reactions of their friends. They were still amazed at what these Spartans could do. They have seen their faces and knew they were human yet their actions seemed completely inhuman almost divine.

The super soldiers soon ran in front of the elves and dashed off to the ship. The group soon arrived and the elves marveled at the size of the ship.

"By the Valar, is this a ship?" Eva whispered in amazement

"Half" Jun answered wittingly making the elves jaw drop. What was powerful enough to make it tear in half?

"What happened?" Arlette asked turning to Nathan. Nathan turned to John "You could ask him later"

The 3 approached the ship then turned to their company.

"Stay out here and keep watch" John instructed "Who knows what will come out here"

Arwen nodded solemnly and the Spartans entered the ship.

"Ah it feels good to be back in this claustrophobic environment" Cortana said jokingly

"I'm honestly relieved by this familiar environment" Nathan said while checking a few rooms

"Yeah as much as war was horrible it feels oddly nice and nostalgic to be back inside one of these" Jun said picking up a damaged comm.

"It's a shame that it's destroyed" Cortana said gloomily

"At least we can find something in here that we could use" Chief said opening a door to find the armory. It was damaged but it had most of the weapons.

"Oh hallelujah at least this is still here" Jun said happily as he went inside and loaded up on sniper mags.

Outside

The Arwen and Eva were tending to the horses while the other 4 circled around the ship. They never thought it was this massive. As they returned to Arwen and Eva, Arlette noticed an odd shape hidden by grass. She bent down and picked it up to see it was an arrow.

With John

John entered a supply room and found some Spartan enhancements. He picked up 2 bubble shields, armor locks, active Camo, and holograms.

"Cortana do you think these could work?" Chief said. Cortana popped up beside Chiefs head and began to scan the equipment

"They are operational but after every use it will take some time for them to recover fully" Cortana turned green as she rationalized the use for each equipment.

"Hmm it seems the armor lock is the most excessive one we could use. It recharges every 5 minutes. The bubble shield takes 7, and the hologram takes the longest up to 20 minutes"

"And what about the Camouflage?" Chief said holding it up to Cortana.

"That can actually be repaired and used every 2 minutes after use"

"Then its best Jun takes it. He will have better use for it"

"Roger that Chief" Cortana looked over to a damaged computer and asked "John can you insert me into the computer, I want to see if there are any rooms that have something of use"

Chief obliged as he took out Cortanas chip and inserted it within the computer.

"Thanks John I'll see what I can find"

In another part of the ship with Jun and Nathan

"Holy shit check it out Nathan, vehicles"

The 2 approached a damaged a scorpion. The wheels seemed to need serious repairs but the canon was fully operational. There were a few damaged warthogs and 2 fully functional mongooses.

"More comm links" Nathan said as he picked up 3 "With that, we have 10 comm links"

"Yeah this is coming out well" Jun said eagerly hoping to find more. Nathan looked at A266 and chuckled

"You look like a child in a candy shop" Jun looked at Nathan and smirked underneath his head.

"The only difference is it's a gun shop and with that act it makes me look quite sadistic" Jun said in a correcting tone

Outside

Arlette was still observing the arrow and now a few odd tracks next to it. She was trying to identify these familiar footprints but couldn't properly make it out.

"Arlette there you are"

Arlette looked up to see a grumpy Eva and concerned Arwen

"What is it?"

"Where were you?" Eva asked in a raised voice "The others were worried about you"

"Oh I'm really sorry you 2" Arlette said genuinely "It's just I was trying to identify this arrow and these footprints"

"Why?" Arwen asked curiously

"They seem really familiar"

Back inside

Cortana was checking on all rooms when something caught her attention. Inside the engine room were a large group of unidentified beings. She transferred herself over to the engine room. She flashed from camera to camera when one saw what was inside

Orcs. 50 of them. She used the remaining power in the ship to set off the alarm and her voice amplified throughout the ship

"GUYS WE'VE GOT ORCS INSIDE"

Jun and Nathan loaded their weapons and used their comm links

"Chief where are you?" Nathan said placing his index and middle finger up to the right side of his head

"I'm right above the boiler room" Chief answered "My radar tells me they're below me"

"Well we're in what's left of the hangar so we'll be there soon" Jun said already breaking off into a run

With the elves

They were startled by the sudden alarm coming from the ship. Arwen, Arlette and Eva rejoined the other 3 elves

"What happened?" Arwen asked sharply.

"Some noise is emanating from inside this giant vessel" One of the elves yelled pointing up at the ship

"What could it be?" Eva asked quizzically looking up at the ship

Suddenly they heard Cortanas voice magnified

"GUYS WE'VE GOT ORCS INSIDE"

Jun and Nathan rejoined Chief was beside the entrance to the boiler room. Chief raised his hand into a fist then opened it completely

"50" Nathan whispered.

They stopped as they heard the sound of orcs speaking, surprisingly , in English

"What of those armored beings you told us about?"

"They were unlike anything our kind had ever faced" one nervous sounding Orc said "They slaughtered my unit without any hesitation. And what's worse is they were human"

"WHAT?" Came another Orc

"Yes they were human but these 3 were something else. They displayed such power I never thought humans were capable of such destruction"

"Bah how dangerous can 3 mere humans be"

"Actually we can be quite lethal" Came a deadpanned voice "But it's just the type of humans we are differ from those you met before"

Nathan appeared from the shadows, Assault rifle in hand, magnum by his side an energy sword on the other and a holstered DMR. The Orcs were take back from his sudden appearance, but regained their composure

"So this is it?" The leader said mockingly "This is what slaughtered 29 orcs"

"Do not underestimate them" The surviving Orc telling the leader "They killed us with their bare hands"

"Hmph how can 1 defeat us 50" the leader orc proclaimed with an ugly grin.

Nathan chuckled slightly "You know back in my old military, I was awarded a nickname that surprised me. A Hyper Lethal Vector. Only 1 other Spartan received that same nickname and he and another just finished our plan"

The orcs looked confused when Nathan pulled out a rod and pressed a button.

KABOOM

The elves outside all jumped back and fell down as they saw a giant hole explode out of the side of the ship and out from it flew orcs all to the ground. Then they heard gunfire and some bodies drop to the ground. The smoke was still coming out of the hole when it cleared to reveal Jun, Nathan and John standing at the new entrance. They jumped down from a rather large height yet they landed without any injuries.

"Check for survivors and end their misery' Chief instructed the other 2 who nodded and pulled out their knives and magnums. Chief was carrying 3 large bags loaded with guns, ammo and other provisions

A few orcs managed to stumble into a standing position. They ran at Jun and Nathan. They pointed their magnums at the remaining orcs and shot them down. They all collapsed before A266 and B312's feet.

"We've got a lot" Chief told the other 2 "We can come back again tomorrow and see what else we can use"

"Right boss" Jun said while reloading his magnum. They finally addressed their companions who were still sitting on the floor with eyes the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped.

"You know staring can be considered rude" Jun said with a amused tone "But considering what you have just witnessed, I guess it can be justified"

"What did you do" Eva Asked in a whisper

"We set a trap for the orcs" Chief explained "We set A couple of mines underneath where they stood. Nathan then pressed the detonation and boom"

"Yeah it's best we head out" Nathan interjected then stopped for a moment to think.

"On second thought why don't the 6 of you go on first and Jun, John and I will clean up here"

Everyone looked confused except for Jun and John who read between the lines and nodded.

"Yeah, Lady Arwen it's best you all return to Rivendell" Chief said

"We just need to account for all variables" Cortana said appearing beside Chiefs head. Arwen seemed to want to protest but trusted the Spartans and soon the six Elves were riding back to Rivendell.

"So Nathan, what is it that you want to do?" Jun asked turning to him

"You ain't gonna like it" Nathan said blatantly

"There is a lot of things that we've done and I didn't like most of them so I think this will be indifferent" Jun stated in a bored tone

Nathan twitched a grin and pointed to the ship "Nothing left behind"

"This will take a while" Cortana said

"All the more reason to clear this place of all resources" Chief said already entering the ship

10 minutes later

Outside the ship was 2 mongooses and 1 warthog. In the passenger seat was most of the gathered equipment and Chief was driving. Jun was strapping a few other gear on the back of his mongoose with Nathan doing the same.

"We all set?" Chief asked the other 2. They nodded and hopped onto their mongooses, turning them on. The trio began to ride back to Rivendell with Nathan flicking a switch.

The remainder of Forward Unto Dawn blew up into scraps and collapsed. The explosion was so loud elves in Rivendell saw the billowing smoke and felt the tremble. Arwen and her company looked back.

"Valar, what was that?" Eva whispered

They all froze when they heard a very loud and peculiar noise. Suddenly 3 large objects came flying above their heads and landed in front of them..

"Hey we caught up to you" Jun said from his brown mongoose

The elves were silently observing the odd things the Spartans were riding.

"What are these things? Are they alive?" Arlette asked

"Nope. This is human ingenuity" Nathan said "This is standard military travel for the UNSC ground forces. What I am riding is a 2 man recon vehicle, the mongoose. Master Chief is operating the more heavy assault 3 man vehicle the Warthog. There are 3 positions, the operator, the secondary driver seat who can be the first gun man and then"

Nathan pointed to the turret. "The gunner operates that giant mini gun on the back. It has a full 360 degree spin, can shoot up to 1000 rounds per second and all in all is an all terrain vehicle"

"The wonders you bring with you just keep growing" Arlette said towards Nathan who felt odd getting a compliment.

"Well let's get back to Rivendell before the ship attracts attention" Cortana said from Chief. The company all nodded and were driving and riding back.

"Hey Nathan?" Jun called from the comms

"Yeah?"

"Did we have to blow it up with extremely loud explosives?"

"Had to there was no other alternate explosive that could destroy the ship"

They all soon arrived with Elrond and a number of the elves standing in front with alarmed faces. Elrond ran to Arwen and embraced her

"By the Valar what was that?" Elrond asked in a frightened voice

"We are terribly sorry Lord Elrond but that was our work" Chief explained getting out of the Warthog. All the Elves gazed at the Spartans and at the vehicles. They wanted to ask what were those odd contraptions but were still focused on the explosion.

"What was that?" Elrond asked in a strong voice

"Our ship in which we crash landed from the sky" Jun said pointing back to the smoke "We gathered some provisions but then realized we couldn't just leave the ship there. the last thing we needed was Orcs finding our technology. We don't want to be giving the enemies an advantage here"

"So we set up something called charges which destroyed any remnants of our vessel so it couldn't be used by anyone else but us" Nathan finished.

The elves were all silent and waiting for something to happen or someone to say something. The Spartans instead began to unload and check their gear and equipment.

"We don't mean to be unjust lord Elrond but may we take these vehicles to a place where we can check over our findings. We want to be sure we're all set for our stay here" Chief asked politely

Elrond retained his self awareness and nodded telling them he will guide them.

One hour later

The Spartans were giving themselves armor checkups to make sure it was fully operational. Jun equipped his armor active camouflage and armor lock. Nathan equipped his armor with armor lock and a bubble shield. Chief equipped a bubble shield and the hologram.

"Whoa what a day eh guys?" Jun said merrily

"Yeah let's just hope this will prepare us for whatever middle-earth can throw at us" Nathan said in a rather dark tone. Chief could sense a bit of tension between all 3 of them. He knew that they knew something was going to happen and they were gonna get smacked down into the middle of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick question to the readers. Do you thinks any of the Spartans should have any romances? I haven't decided but if the readers have any opinion on it , please let me know. Rate, Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 4

Another week has gone by as the Spartans were beginning to fully grasp this unbelievable new sense of freedom. They did more than they ever could back in the UNSC. The trio slept for as long as they chose, ate as much as they pleased and more so. Yet they still restricted themselves from most of this new freedom. They kept their sense and body movements sharp and strong in case of any situation that came up.

Jun was with Eva practicing his archery skills. He released an arrow and got close to the bulls-eye.

"Wonderful Jun" Eva clapped "You are a true marksman"

Jun smiled underneath his helmet. He never had this many compliments before.

"Thank you for the praise lady Eva, but I feel more comfortable with my sniper rifle" Jun said patting his sniper holstered on his back. Eva stared curiously at

"Jun, can I try holding it?"

Jun looked at her before shrugging and taking it off his back. He clicked on the safety and handed it to her "Sure why not"

Eva found it considerably heavy but she still managed to hold it up as Jun held it when she watched him from afar. But she wasn't telling him that. Jun adjusted her to hold it properly and she aimed down at a target.

"I think you shouldn't fire that" Jun said with a chuckle "It tends to make first timers fly back from the recoil"

Eva scrunched her face into mock anger "I can handle it" She said haughtily. Jun made one ha before clicking the safety off. He pointed to the trigger as she aimed.

"Hey use the scope" Jun pointed to the scope "Just look through it with one eye"

Eva followed his instruction and nearly poke her eye out. The scope was zoomed right to the bulls-eye of the target.

"Wow this is really precise" Eva slowly gripped the trigger and fired. She found herself gazing up at the blue and cloudy sky. Then the young elf felt an excruciating pain from her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Recoil can be a bitch" Jun said lifting her up slowly. She winced at the pain from her shoulder

"I told you so" Jun said as he guided her back to the castle "The recoil can only be handled by trained soldiers"

"Right, remind me never to do that again" Eva said in a weak smile

The 2 went to Juns room. He sat her down on his bed as the Spartan grabbed a nearby medkit.

"Alright let me see that shoulder" Jun said removing his helmet. Eva slightly blushed but obliged as she exposed her right shoulder. Jun saw a big purple spot in the middle of Eva's white skin. He slowly felt it trying not to hurt her any further.

"Hmm it's bruised and you have a broken clavicle" Jun said pulling out some bandages and ointment.

"I read up that elves heal relatively quickly. Is that true?" Jun said

"Yeah my broken bone should heal by the end of this week" Eva said reassuringly. Jun smirked

"Ok hold still and it won't hurt a lot" Jun said pouring some ointment on his finger tips. He smothered it over the bruise and Eva felt an odd burning sensation as her skin felt hot from the ointment. Jun then wrapped the bandages around her arm and put her arm in a cast.

"There that should do" Jun said happily "Now don't strain yourself, or it might get worse"

Eva puffed up with sass "I'm an elf I'll be fine by tomorrow"

Jun grinned and placed his helmet back on "Yeah we'll see about that". Jun walked out and ran into Nathan on his way to the library.

"Oh Jun good to see you"

"Yes to you as well" Jun noticed a book in Nathans hand "Say what book is that?"

"Oh this. Arlette loaned it to me cause I was curious about this thing called the Valar"

"The Valar? Chief and I were also studying that" came a female voice behind Nathan. Chief walked up beside B312.

"Hey you 2" Cortana greeted her friends

"Greetings Cortana. What were you and Chief studying about the Valar?" Jun asked

"That's what we would like to find out" Chief answered in his gritty voice "In all of our times at the library, 'The Valar' kept popping up. There must be some serious significance around it"

"Maybe Arwen or lord Elrond might have some knowledge on this topic" Nathan suggested. The other 2 nodded and went out to find Arwen and Elrond. They arrived at Elrond's quarters to find a him speaking to a stout man no higher than they're legs. Elrond and the short man turned to their guest. The short one moved back in surprise at the towering heights of these newcomers.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything" Nathan said in awkwardness

"Oh no my friend Bilbo and I have just finished his arrangements here" Elrond said fully facing the Spartans while gesturing a hand to the short man called Bilbo. Bilbo was still staring wide-eyed but managed a small wave. The Spartans saluted the stout man

"So my friends do you require something?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond we would like to ask you about this" Nathan said holding up the book. Elrond read the title

"Ah the Valar, to what extent do you wish to know about it?"

"Well" Jun thought before asking but decided "Everything or anything you could tell us about it"

"The Valar is the great power that is sang amongst the elves. He decides who enters this world and who goes. It is a very vast and complex to explain" Elrond explained with a noble voice. The 3 armored men nodded solemnly, knowing the high Elf took this matter seriously.

"Thank you for that Elrond" Cortana said appearing beside Chiefs helmet. Bilbo jumped back and fell flat on his bottom in shock. Cortana continued and ignored Bilbo's stunned face "This Valar might be a key factor in finding out how we got here"

Elrond nodded "Then go on for your quest for knowledge my friends"

"With pleasure" Jun said with a nod. The trio left Elrond's quarters and went off to the library. They entered to find Eva still in a sling, Arlette and Arwen sitting around a table, each submerged in a book. Arlette looked up to see the new entrants and brightened up as she saw the Spartans entered. She waved them over.

"Greetings Ladies" Nathan said as the trio approached the 3 elves.

"Ah greetings Nathan, Jun, John. What brings you here today? More studying I suppose" Arlette asked kindly yet quickly. Jun seemed a bit flustered, Chief smirked underneath his helmet and Nathan chuckled lightly.

"Easy Arlette try catching your breath and taking it steady before firing a question away" Nathan said while grinning at Arlettes glowing red face filled with embarrassment. Her 2 friends giggled at Arlettes face then turned to the Spartans.

"So what do you want to learn this time?" Arwen asked

"We want" Cortana corrected herself "Scratch that, Need to learn about this power your race calls the Valar"

The 3 elves were amazed by these Spartans thirst for knowledge. Though they are warriors with unbelievable skill, they are the most willing humans they have ever met who want to learn as much as possible.

"I pray you hope you 3 know what you're getting yourselves into" Eva said warily but with curiosity "The History of the Valar is very vast and deep. In delves beyond the beginning of middle-earth"

"Which is why we need to learn as much as possible" Chief interrupted "This might be a key reason in why we are here. Your father, lady Arwen, told us that the Valar chooses who comes into this world. That might be a solid force behind why we are here"

The Elves were completely frozen in awe by the intellectual and just the mere presence of these warriors. Never had they believed such humans or any being could exist like them.

"Then we shall not disturb you" Arwen said getting up "Come, I will show you to the best place we have that holds the knowledge of the Valar"

Arwen led the Spartans between towering shelves of books before coming to a circular open area with one fairly sized table.

"This area here holds the most history of the Valar. Not many venture here. Not even that many elves delve so deep into the lore of the Valar and even more rare are humans. Most just know the name but nothing of it"

"Well let's start putting humans on the map" Jun said jokingly as he, Nathan and John walked over to the shelves and began withdrawing books.

"If you ever require assistance, feel free to ask" Arwen said kindly

"No, you have done a great deal for us lady Arwen, if You require our services, we shall happily oblige" Chief countered leaving a beaming Arwen who bid them farewell.

3 hours later

The Spartans were completely submerged in the books of Valar. From queens, to daughters, beings of angelic and godly power and so on.

"This is crazy, reminds me of the old religions from earth" Nathan said closing another finished book.

Jun who along with a rare helmetless Chief scratched his overloaded head

"They really praise this guy"

Nathan also had his helmet off. The 3 were completely tired from all the reading and it was starting to get late. They started to put the books away when they heard the sound of bare feet coming towards them. Bilbo Baggins appeared from the hallway of shelves.

"Oh hello there" Bilbo greeted kindly with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. Chief picked up on it and reassured the stout man

"Don't worry we mean you no harm"

"Oh I'm sorry I gave you that idea" Bilbo said slightly ashamed of himself "It's just I never met anyone like you 3"

"Yeah" Jun said in a bored voice "Us Spartans have been getting that our whole lives. Don't worry though you aren't the first and definitely will not be the last"

"Oh still my apologies" Bilbo said with his confidence restored "I just wanted to get to know you 3. I always thought Elves were particular the most interesting beings but then you 3 are something completely different. I have never been so mesmerized"

The 3 Super-soldiers looked at Bilbo with Curiosity. Never had anyone shown such eagerness to get to know a Spartan.

"Just a question and we don't mean to be rude" Nathan said "But why are you so interested in us"

Bilbo looked flabbergasted at his question "Well what's not. I've heard from Elrond about you 3. Spartans as you call yourselves. Men who became super-soldiers. I crave to know more. Who wouldn't? This all going into my story and I'm almost finished. I wish to finish it off with something captivating and I want you 3 to be at its end"

The Spartans were all staring at this brave old man and obliged. Seeing as he was a simple recorder the Spartans began telling Bilbo about the humans, the insurrection, the birth of the Spartans, the UNSC, ONI, the colonized worlds, the war with the covenant, Reach, then Master Chief went on to explain the remaining war, the discovery of Halo, the flood, it's last resort failsafe system, the unexpected the alliance with the Elites, the final battle to destroy the Halo rings and the last part of the 3 Spartans finding each other under the most impossible circumstances.

Bilbo was left speechless. He was trying to soak in the entire story.

"My…." Bilbo couldn't finish, but began roaring with laughter "THAT IS ONE OF THE GREATEST TALES EVER. Oh I can't wait to finish my book now. Unbelievable what you have just told me. This is truly one for the ages"

The Spartans were certainly surprised by this man's enthusiasm .

"Well thank you my friends this has certainly been beyond what I expected but nonetheless a true grand spectacle"

"Before you go, Mr. Bilbo sir may we ask what you are?" Nathan asked nonchalantly

"But of course where are my manners" Mr. Bilbo said suddenly in a professional manner "I am as you know Bilbo Baggins. What I am is a Hobbit, or Halfling. We hobbits enjoy a simple life style of basically enjoying life. Smoking, drinking, eating, harvesting crops and enjoying party after party is the hobbit life. But for me oh I craved an adventure. A wizard named Gandalf the grey came to me with a proposition of an adventure along with 13 dwarves. As much as I want to tell you 3 more I will most sadly force you 3 to wait until I finish my book"

"Well that's something to look forward to" Jun said in a simple merry tone.

"Well gentlemen if I may" Bilbo said getting ou is chair and walking off.

The Next day

Nathan, Jun and John were walking back from breakfast until they stumbled onto an unknown room. In the room was a single light shining down on a statue holding a destroyed sword.

"Huh we've never been in this room before" Cortana said form Chief

"Must be some kind of monument" Jun concluded

"You are correct" Came a soft female voice from the other side of the room. Arwen entered from the other side and approached the shattered sword.

"This sword belongs to Isildur. The hero who defeated Sauron" She said in a grave tone

"Sauron" Chief said to himself "Sauron is the dark lord of Mordor is he not?"

Arwen nodded and looked down onto the sword with a sad expression

"What happened?" Nathan asked

"A long time ago, about 3000 years to be exact 19 rings of power were created. 3 were given to the elves due to their knowledge and deep connection to this world, 7 to the dwarves because of their skilled craft in blacksmiths and tactic skills. And 9 were given to the human kings due to their lust for power. All seemed well"

"Let me guess" Jun interrupted "It was too good to be true right?"

Arwen nodded "Yes in secret there was another ring forged by the dark lord Sauron. He poured all of his dark will and malice into the one-ring. This ring is so powerful it can rule above all the other 19. This ring has unbelievable evil that can tempt even the most noblest men, women, child, dwarf, and elf to its dark power. Once taken it completely corrupts you and the owner succumbs to its power. Even though Sauron was defeated his dark spirit lingers on as long as the ring remains alive"

Cortana and Chief smiled darkly. Dark lords. Evil rings. The whole world on the brink of destruction. All too familiar.

"Ayah" Jun said rubbing his helmet "Why is there always some big evil out there ready to just ruin the day?"

"That's just the way it is Jun" Nathan said to his comrade "But you know as well as I do, as Spartans we have a duty to do what we must for the innocent to survive"

Arwen just couldn't take it anymore and asked bluntly "What makes you Spartans so strong and brave to just recklessly state that? I have never seen such devoted soldiers to a cause they believe in"

None of the 3 Spartans could answer before chief spoke up "I'd like to ask you something Arwen". He removed his helmet and motioned the other 2 to follow. "A few days ago I had a small simple friendly talk with your father. He mentioned how your eyes are so powerful they could pierce the soul of any living being. Look into our eyes and tell us what do you see?"

Arwen was surprised by this request but her curiosity made her oblige. She looked deeply into all 3 of the Spartans eyes. Each held stories of pain, suffering, loss, unrelenting war, merciless bloodshed, remorse but beneath it all were unbreakable, battle hardened war veterans who pledge themselves to die before they fail. Arwen stepped back placing a hand over her chest marveling at their sheer presence.

"Never have I seen such pain and strength" Arwen whispered

Nathan smiled weakly "Yeah it has been a long run, but it ain't over"

"Indeed" Jun nodded "We are here now and after learning about this Sauron guy I really want to help"

"If anything comes up Lady Arwen" Chief said solemnly "Do not hesitate to ask us"

Arwen was mesmerized by their determination and obligation to help. She nodded meekly and accompanied them out before leaving to her quarters.

Another week went by with no disturbance. The Spartans marked it down as they have been in Rivendell for a month.

John was keeping his armor in check. Cortana was inside, checking for any malfunctions.

"So Cortana, everything is operating well?"

"Yup all is perfect. No damages or miscalculations, your shields are 100% and can still recharge. Your HUD is operating to exact, and all in all everything is perfect. To cliché?"

"No just needed to know if" Chief answered placing his armor back on. He walked out of his room and into Nathan's room. Nathan was gone but his armor and gear remained in his room. Chief wondered where the old Noble team member was and walked into Jun's room to see him without his armor on inspecting it and other equipment they gathered from the old ship. He aimed down with his sniper rifle, and set it down seeing it was still fit for combat. There were Comms that were in a separate bunch. Mags, bullets, grenades, and so on were littered on his bed, shelves and floor.

"Geez Jun you turned your room into a workshop" Cortana said getting 216's attention

"Oh I was just making sure everything was fit for use. Don't want anything out of hand now"

"Jun have you seen Nathan anywhere?" Chief asked with his gritty voice. Jun rubbed his chin and said "Last time I checked he was doing vehicle maintenance"

"Thanks, just making sure our team is alright:

"Glad you care Chief" Jun said coyly

Chief smirked at the comment and placed his helmet back on. He walked to the stables where they kept their vehicles. As he approached he heard screwdrivers, hammers and wrenches in use. Then came a familiar feminine voice

"What else do you need Nathan?"

"Yeah can you pass me some of those circular canisters?"

"Here ya go"

"Thanks Arlette"

Chief walked into the stable then outside. Nathan was repairing the vehicles from any bugs and Arlette was assisting him. Nathan pulled out from underneath the car covered in black smudges.

"Whew that's done" Nathan sighed in exhaustion

"Geez, are your kind always this consumed by work?" Arlette laughed. Nathan smirked at her

"It's my job to never stop working"

"Glad to know that"

The 2 turned to see Chief approaching them. They greeted him

"What's up Chief?" Nathan asked to see if there was a situation

"No I'm just checking up on our team"

"Well you could see I'm in good company" Nathan said happily

Arlette smiled at her friend. Suddenly

"CHIEF NATHAN"

The Spartans whirled around to see Jun fully armored and equipped.

"Lady Arwen has called on for our assistance" Jun said seriously

Nathan and John looked at each other and ran back to their rooms. Nathan placed on his armor on and geared up with other 2. Jun ran to get the Warthog while John and Nathan ran to the front. The 2 arrived to see Arwen all set on her horse.

"My friends I am glad you agreed to this journey" Arwen said beaming at the 2. She looked to find the third of their group "But where is Jun?"

"Hang on a sec"

There was the sound of an engine and from the far left of Rivendell, Jun pulled around the corner with the warthog. He pulled up beside them

"Are we ready?" Jun said rather eagerly

"Yes let us go" Arwen answered strongly as John got in shotgun with Nathan climbing up on the turret.

Arwen galloped off with the warthog driving right beside her.

"So Arwen, what's the mission" Chief asked

"There is a group of hobbits that are travelling from the shire. They require our aid because one of them is carrying an object of great value" Arwen said the last part gravely

"How important?" Jun asked

"The fate of middle-earth"

"Then let's do it as fast as possible" Nathan said tightening his grip around the turret handles

They rode together for an entire day until they stopped to camp out between the cover of some thin young growing trees. Arwen set up a fire while John, Jun and Nathan set up a perimeter and secured the area.

Nathan and John pulled out some food while Jun scanned the distance with his sniper and kept his radar on high alert.

After John and Arwen prepared the food, Nathan and Jun sat down to join them and the 3 removed their helmets. Cortana then materialized above Chiefs head to listen to

"This mission feels really ominous" Jun said bluntly

"Yeah" Nathan nodded then turned to Arwen "Arwen what are we after? We need to know"

Arwen stared at the 3 looking into their eyes

"We are searching for the one-ring bearer"

The mood seemed to darken around them and an eerie feeling appeared over the group.

"Seriously? The one-ring" Jun said in disbelief

"Why am I not surprised" Nathan said bitterly

"You were expecting this?" Arwen asked in surprise

"Well the fact that you are going after this.. hobbit and also require the assistance of us it must have been something very serious" Chief answered

"Well I truly am grateful that you 3 came to help" Arwen said modestly

"This is the least we could do" Jun said "Besides you and your kind have been more than gracious to us wandering warriors"

Arwen nodded happily. Her Elven eyes than caught a glint of metal hanging from Nathans chest piece.

"Say Nathan what are those hanging from your armor?"

Nathan saw the tags and pulled them out. He dangled them in front of himself and sighed.

"These are dog tags. This was given to every military personal. When one falls we retrieve their tags to record their number and name. These belong to 4 of my fallen comrades"

Arwen's eyes saddened. She regretted her next question "What happened?"

"They each fell defending humanity"

Nathan recalled the story of Reach, his assignment to Noble team, Carter, Kat, Emile, Jorge and Jun, the invasion of the covenant, the counter attacks, Jorge's slip-space death, Alexandria's fall, Kat's needle death, Cortanas AI retrieval, Carters 'Noble ' sacrifice, delivering the package, Emile's impaling and his immediate retaliation. Then he told the final few months on Reach. He gathered the remaining Spartans who all perished, his rescue by a returning Jun. Nathan continued to recount his steps when they arrived at a last resort escape base stationed in the highest mountain.

CASTLE bas was their final option. "The commander told us remaining Spartans to enter the cryostat pod because he considered us vital to the war"

Nathan paused, still soaking in all that has transpired in his life. "Then for a few years Jun and I floated aimlessly in space"

"So much suffering yet you still continue" Arwen said in a whisper of awe.

"We are Spartans" Jun merely stated "We never quit fighting, whether it's on our terms or orders, fighting is the Spartans way"

There was a comfortable silence when the Spartans got up.

"Arwen you get your rest, Jun you take the first watch then switch out with me then Nathan" Chief ordered.

"With all due respect Chief, I'll handle the entire watch"

"No Jun we need to make sure the entire squad is rested well if we are to succeed" Chief countered. Arwen was watching this motivating trio and soon fell into slumber.

The night was silent. The only sounds that were heard were the switch outs between the Spartans.

When all was quiet an ear splitting screech filled the air then silence reclaimed the land


	5. Chapter 5

**Rate, Read and Review and as always have nice day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 5: RTA Return to Action

Jun was crouching low with his sniper rifle in hand, and eye to the scope.

"What the hell was that scream last night?" Nathan wondered aloud all set to continue

""Maybe Arwen knows" Chief said turning to lady Arwen who was making preparations on her horse

"Those screams came from the servants of Sauron called Ring wraiths . There are 9 of them who were once the great kings that held the rings, but soon were corrupted by Sauron and degenerated into these shells that became engulfed in shadow"

"How typical" Jun said coyly "Always idiots like those exist"

"What happens if we run into one?" Cortana asked

"It is generally told to avoid them at all costs" Arwen stated warily

"But considering this mission running into them seems inevitable" Nathan countered. Arwen slumped a little in defeat. Her friends had a valid point. The team climbed into the warthog and horse and rode off to the direction of the Ring wraiths.

By the time they had reached the distant horizon from their campsite, night befell the land.

"I don't think we should rest for tonight" Chief said to Arwen. Arwen seemed to read his intentions

"Yes I see your plan, so in that case in order to find the Hobbits we must split up" Arwen said in a final tone before any of them could argue

"Are you sure Arwen?" Cortana asked in concern

"Do not worry yourself lady Cortana, your job now is to make sure John, Jun and Nathan stay in one piece" Arwen joked. Cortana sighed in amusement "Don't worry that's what I always do"

"Before you go take this Arwen" Jun said handing her a comm

Arwen studied it carefully trying to find its purpose "What is this?"

"That is a comm link" Jun explained "You simply put it in your ear and speak to whoever is on the other side. Try to use it when you get far enough from us"

Arwen still looked at it, as if trying to see through it. She slowly placed it in her ear and found it a comfortable fit. She gently ran her hand over the smooth surface with only the button in the middle.

"Well let's get going" Nathan said from the turret. The others nodded and Arwen went off to the forest whilst the Spartans drove off to more hill areas.

One hour later

The Warthog was parked atop a grassy hill. Jun was rummaging through the equipment in the car with John and Nathan scanning the area with the binoculars.

"Hmm what do you see Chief?" Nathan said looking at John

"Nada, nothing on my scope"

"Hmm" Nathan put the binoculars back up to his eyes. He looked left and right and zoomed as far as he could. At first all was dark so he activated night vision.

"MOVEMENT, 10:00 o'clock" Nathan pointed out with Jun and John getting behind B312 .

"Do you guys see it?"

"Yeah 9 cloaks travelling by horse" Jun responded "Friendly's or enemies?"

Nathan was observing them from his binoculars then looked ahead to the direction in which they were riding to. He saw an odd shape that looked like ruins. Then he saw movement and flickers of a fire.

Suddenly

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

The Spartans stood motionless at the sound. Without any words the trio rushed back into the warthog. Jun slammed his foot down and they drove as fast as possible. They pulled up beside the ruin and jumped out

"FRODO" they heard shouts from above. They left their most of their gear behind only grabbing their magnums. The Spartans using their super-human skills scaled the cliff in a matter of seconds. The trio reached the top and stood above the ruins watching the scene below. 4 young hobbits stood together in a tight circle. Then 6 hooded figures appeared from the ruined doorways wielding silver blades.

"So you're the so called wraiths" Jun hollered to them. The Hobbits looked up to see 3 towering armored beings standing atop the ruins. The Wraiths also looked up to the Spartans one of which was gone. The wraith furthest from the hobbits returned its attention to the four when

"Hey"

WHACK

The wraith stumbled back and lashed back at whatever struck him. Yet he hit nothing.

"Ah to slow" The wraith felt a punch to the hood then a kick in the ribs and was blown back by a loud bang. It fell flat on its back groaning in pain with its demonic voice. The hobbits as well as the Wraiths tried to find the source of the attacker. Then Nathan and john landed in front of the large group. The armor intimidated the hobbits and wraiths and each took a step back. Then the hobbits jumped back when Jun appeared beside Nathan.

The 3 Spartans charged running past the hobbits and immediately engaged the ring wraiths. John scored a punch on the leading Wraith with Jun and Nathan following up.

"RUN!" Jun shouted back to the hobbits. The hobbits froze not sure what to do. Jun rolled his eyes in annoyance and ran at the hobbits. They yelled but he scooped them up into both his arms.

"Guys we got the hobbits" Jun shouted to the other 2

"GOOD" Nathan shouted as he blocked a swinging sword and gave that wraith his boot to the chest. Then there was another ear splitting scream. The other 3 wraiths appeared.

"Damn it" Chief gritted as he pulled out his magnum "Contact rear. Jun drop them and keep those wraiths away from them"

"On it boss" he set the Hobbits down and quickly yelled at them "DO NOT GO ANYWHERE. STAY WITH ME"

A wraith charged at Jun swinging its sword down with all of its might. Jun blocked it with his arm, shoved the sword up and round house kicked the wraith away. "Damn things don't know how to quit" Jun said in frustration as the wraith got up and was joined by 2 more.

John and Nathan were fighting off 4 of the wraiths. Nathan's knife collided with one of the Wraiths swords.

"Well at least their blades are sturdy" Nathan said as he parried another attack. The wraith threw a frustrated punch. Nathan caught it and flipped him over yelling "Big mistake".

The wraith fell hard on its back. Nathan turned his knife into a backhand grip and swung down to stab the wraith. The wraith moved its arm and the knife pierced. Nathan was blown back whilst the wraith screeched in pain. John back flipped over to Nathan and helped him up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but something blew me back and that bastard didn't even take a swing"

"These guys are really troublesome" Cortana said annoyed by the wraiths

With Jun

The hobbits have been separated from Jun as he was now fighting 5 Wraiths at once with only his fists, magnum and knife

"Come on I haven't got all night" Jun said tempting them to charge. The wraiths were circling him when 2 turned to the hobbits.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Jun shouted pointing his magnum and firing at the 2. They fell clutching the parts that were shot and turned to Jun in rage with their roars filling the skies. Jun readied himself when

"MR. FRODO"

Jun turned around just in time to see a hobbit place a ring on and become invisible. Jun blinked in surprise trying to see if it was an illusion. His sense then made him whirl round to receive a slash from a wraith. The swing barely did any damage to Juns shields.

"That's it?" Jun said with slight disappointment "I expected more from Saurons faithful followers"

There was a sudden sickly noise of pierced skin an blood squelching

"Aurgh"

Jun saw a wraith twist his sword with a moan of agony. Could they see the invisible Hobbit? Jun didn't have to get an answer as the Hobbit reappeared prompting the wraiths to edge closer and Jun to run right at the wraith. He shoved it aside with his shoulder and turned to the fallen Hobbit who was sickly pale.

"Come on little guy hang in there"

The Spartans still continued to fight when all the wraiths turned away from them. The Spartans looked to the center of the ruins to see a man with a blade and torch. He swung the torch at the Wraiths and they backed up obviously not hating fire. The Spartans took the initiative and attacked. Chief nudged his head and Nathan and Jun took it that to roll out of the way. As the stranger forced the wraiths back with his torch, chief took off a pin and threw a grenade. He grabbed the strangers collar and pulled him back

BOOM

The wraiths all flew out of sight and none attempted to return. The Spartans all sighed in relief after a long hard battle. Nathan turned to the stranger when he found the tip of a blade pointed right at him

"Hey is that any way to treat us?"

The strangers face turned from rage into confusion. These beings spoke the tongue of men.

"What are you 3?" He asked with uncertainty

"We're humans like you" Jun answered

The strangers eyes widened in disbelief. These beings were human?

"How did you fight the Nazgul so easily? No human can do that so easily" The stranger stuttered

"Well we are obviously not your typical human" Chief stated in his gritty voice "Excuse me one moment. Chief lifted his hand to his head and pressed on his comms

"Arwen can you hear me?"

The strangers hand that gripped his blade fell to his side. These men knew Arwen! He heard her static voice

"Chief my goodness don't surprise me like that"

"Sorry Arwen I didn't mean to startle you"

"That is alright John, I just can't believe these things work"

"Don't worry you'll get use to them. I'm calling to tell you that we have found the Hobbits along with someone who I believe is their guardian. Problem is we have one wounded Hobbit"

"Hmm well I'll meet you in the forest then"

"Roger that Chief out"

The Spartan turned to Jun who was kneeling next to the wounded Hobbit

"How is he Jun?"

"Not doing so well boss" Jun said frustrated "Whatever that bastard pierced him with nothing I do seems to help him"

"That is because young Frodo has been pierced by a Morgul blade" Said the stranger crouching down to Frodo "This beyond even I he requires Elvish medicine now"

"So you trust us" Nathan said in amusement

"Well you aided these Hobbits, single handedly took on all the ring wraiths and most of all you know Lady Arwen"

"Oh so you know of Arwen as well" Chief noted

"Yes" The stranger nodded "She is someone I trust with my life"

"Well good to know we are amongst friends now" Chief said with Frodo in his arms

"We had better leave" The stranger looked around warily "The wraiths will return"

"Then follow us" Jun said walking over to the edge. He turned back to the nearest hobbits "You 2, what are your names?"

The 2 jumped back in fright but the light haired one managed to stutter "Um I-I I am M-Merry and th-this is Pippin"

"Pleased to meat you" 216 pointed to himself "Jun now climb up on my back and hold on tight"

"Wait wh-OA"

Jun swung the two over his shoulder and jumped down. The stranger stared wide-eyed

"What is your name comrade" Chief asked snapping the warrior out of his trance

"Aragorn, ranger of the north"

"Well Aragorn it is a pleasure to meat you, I am Nathan Lieutenant B312, and my friend who just jumped down was Jun, Warrant Officer A216"

"And I am John or Master chief sierra-117 and this is Cortana"

Cortana appeared by Chiefs head waving at Aragorn who stumbled back in surprise.

"Are you a spirit?" Aragorn blurted out. He knew that wasn't the right question. Cortana laughed

"NO but at least I wasn't called an 'IT'. I'll explain what I am to you guys later"

Frodo moaned making the Spartans face-palm for forgetting about the situation. The Spartans motioned Aragorn and the other Hobbit to follow. Chief hoisted Frodo over his shoulder and turned to the other Hobbit

"We didn't get your name

"Samwise Gamgee Mr. Chief"

"Just call me John. Now come climb up on my back"

Sam obliged and leapt onto Chiefs back. Nathan gestured Aragorn to hold onto his back and the 2 jumped down. They landed in front of their Warthog.

"Alright all Hobbits in the back, Aragorn, Nathan make sure none of them fall out" Chief instructed as he gently placed Frodo in the back. Nathan and Aragorn climbed up and helped the other Hobbits up. Chief climbed into the passenger seat.

"What is this thing?" Aragorn asked uneasy in being in an unknown contraption

"It's called a warthog" Jun simply stated as the engine roared with making the Hobbits and ranger nearly fall out. Jun swerved the car round and drove towards the forest. They continued driving for 10 minutes then came to a halt when Frodo thrashed around wildly

"Damn it" Jun stopped "What the hell is happening to him?"

"The Morgul blade which pierced him is a foul weapon" Aragorn explained darkly "If young Frodo isn't treated quickly then Frodo will become one of the Nazgul"

"Is there any way of stopping the poison?" Chief asked

Aragorn pondered momentarily "Sam"

"Yes Strider"

"Do you know what Athelas is? I think it is also called Kings Foil"

"Aye sir it is a weed"

"Good then let's go find it"

"I'll accompany you 2"

Nathan, Aragorn and Sam went off into the woods leaving the others to tend for Frodo. The Hobbit known as Pippin stared back and forth between Jun and John between curiosity, awe and fear that they might be deceiving them. Pippin gathered some courage and approached John.

"Excuse me, Mr. John sir, Whatareyou?"

"Come again?"

"What are you?" Pippin asked slowly and timidly

John stared at the small Hobbit through his visor and looked ahead to where Nathan, and Aragorn went off to before answering.

"A Spartan"

"Spartan?" Merry tilting his head

"What's that?" Pippin asked eager to know

"A human who became a super-soldier" John answered dryly. Jun snorted at the comment remembering the augmentations.

"Are their more of you?" Pippin asked

"Once" Jun answered when the sound of hooves echoed through the forest Aragorn, Nathan and Sam returned just in time to see Arwen arrive.

"It is good to see you my friends" Arwen was relieved to see the Spartans unharmed

"It's good to see you as well lady Arwen" Chief greeted

"Aragorn" Arwen said with joy. Aragorn nodded at her as he approached Frodo. Arwen walked over to him and whispered something in Elvish. The Spartans used their helmet translator

'Come back to us Frodo'

When the everyone thought the situation was now under control a piercing scream flooded the forest. The scream frightened Arwen's horse and it galloped away.

"Son of a bitch" Nathan said. He looked around trying to think fast.

"Arwen you take Frodo and get into the passenger seat" Nathan instructed "Jun you drive and Chief you take the turret. I'll lead Aragorn and the Hobbits in another direction"

"Why not let us go with the lady" Pippin piped up

"Because they are not after you" Nathan countered

Aragorn, Arwen and the Spartans jumped to it as Arwen gently got in with Frodo in her arms. Chief got onto the turret and Jun clambered into the driver's seat.

"We'll meet you guys back at Rivendell" Nathan said giving the car a slap as it drove off. Nathan turned back to the others behind him.

"Let's roll"

The group broke into a run, the sound of the Warthogs engine getting distant.

The Warthog was weaving around the terrain knocking over some trees in the process.

"I hope this Valar guy will forgive for killing these trees" Jun said in a dry voice. "How ya holding up back there Chief?"

"No contact yet. How is Frodo?"

Arwen looked him in the eyes as it became more blank and his skin pale.

"We had better hurry" Arwen said. Then he sound of hooves was heard. The 9 wraiths busted through the trees in hot pursuit.

"Hey Chief you know how the covenant looked down on us humans?"

"Yeah"

"Well let's show these guys what happens when you underestimate humans like the covenant did"

"I hope they like metal"

John pressed the on the triggers. The turret began rotating then a flurry of bullets flew at the Wraiths. 6 of the wraiths horses died and collapsed with their riders tumbling off painfully. The other 3 split off dodging the flying bullets. They disappeared into the trees , their thundering hooves echoing and taunting them. One Wraith jumped from above. Chief instinctively wheeled around and barraged it with 1000 bullets. The wraith and horse stopped in midair and flew back from the wave of metal.

"Cortana what does it say on the radar"

"They aren't in range, wait. CHIEF LEFT"

Chief didn't have time to turn the turret as the wraith sprung from the cover of bushes to attack. Chief placed his hand underneath the horses belly and 180'ed the rider and gave the wraith a kick into the trees.

"Now we just have to find the other one" Jun randomly said.

They drove undisturbed for a minute

"It's toying with us" John gritted

"This one must be the leader" Cortana noted

"Well I have an annoyingly unnecessary idea" Jun said loud

"Which is" Arwen asked with anticipation

"Chief, do a 360"

John nodded and pressed the trigger. He spun around 3 times letting the turret run wild through the trees. There was a screech and the wraith jumped right next to Arwen, running alongside the warthog. It pulled it's sword out

BANG

The wraith slumped and the horse tripped and tumbled to a stop. Arwen looked at Jun who was holding his magnum. He placed it back on his side and laughed

"That takes care of that"

Back with Nathan

Nathan was way ahead of the others who were barely keeping up. Aragorn knew of how Dwarves are excellent short distance sprinters, elves were amazing long distance runners and humans can do both. Yet this Spartan, who claims to be human, out runs them all.

"COME ON" Nathan called out

"Well sorry, for not having tall legs" Pippin shouted irritably. Nathan sighed and ran over to the hobbits and picked all 3 up onto his shoulders.

"Come on Aragorn, I know you could keep up now with all this weight on me"

Aragorn nodded and the 2 continued to run.

The warthog pulled over to the front of Rivendell. Chief, Jun and Arwen jumped out of the car and rushed Frodo to the infirmary. They ran into Elrond on the way

"By the Valar what has happened to Mr. Baggins?"

"Stabbed by a Morgul blade" Arwen said gravely

Elrond's face turned stony and he made Arwen and Frodo run to the Elf healers.

"Thanks you Spartans, this was a most difficult task" Elrond said with a relieved sigh

"Don't mention it" Jun said

Elrond looked back and forth at the 2, as if trying to find a missing piece. John picked up on it

"Do not worry Lord Elrond, Nathan is accompanying the other Hobbits and a ranger named Aragorn"

"Ah" Elrond looked confused "Aragorn? Was he with the Hobbits?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Jun asked

"Indeed, he is a very trusted comrade of the elves" Elrond said with a hint of pride

"Well I hope they return soon" Jun said taking off his helmet

"I believe Aragorn as well as your comrade will return safely" Elrond said reassuringly

"Very well, thanks again for everything Elrond. We wouldn't have known what to do if your kin hadn't taken us in" Chief said in salute

"No my friends I should ne thanking you. The 3 of you just did a very dire deed not just for me but for middle-earth. Consider whatever debt you believe you owed repaid'

"Thank you lord Elrond for those kind words" Jun said with a smile

**The next day **

Jun and John stood on a balcony overlooking the plains of Rivendell. Jun was checking the field with his sniper rifle

"Any sign of them?" John asked

"No nothing yet" Jun responded "Try using you optic zoom on your helmet and see if you spot anything in the west"

"Gotcha" Chief said using his zoom

"Anything?"

"No"

Jun sighed looked into his scope. He slowly moved to the right and past Nathan. Jun snapped back to see Nathan, Aragorn and the Hobbits walk out from the forest. The others all looked exhausted compared to Nathan who only had dirt all over him. The black armored Spartan spotted Jun and John and waved at them.

Soon the group arrived at the gates of Rivendell with John, Jun and Arwen greeting them.

"Welcome back my friends" Arwen said in open arms

"Glad to be back lady Arwen" Nathan said

'Well you all came back in time" Arwen said a little excited "Gandalf the grey has arrived"

"Gandalf?!" The hobbits said in unison

"Yes, he arrived last night"

The Hobbits rushed in leaving the others. Aragorn turned to the Spartans and bowed

"I thank you for all that you have done brave warriors but I would at least like to know the faces of my saviors"

"We will show you in due time, but not right now" Johns gritty voice was a bit strained

Nathan noted this and asked "Hey John are you alright"

"No don't answer that Chief" Cortana appeared beside Chief "He and Jun stayed up all night without food and water to wait for your return"

"Really? Well I'm glad I have friends who care" Nathan walked over to the 2 and began to lightly push them on their backs "Let's go and eat you guys, I heard Arlette is making something real special today"

As the 3 walked down the hall Aragorn and Arwen heard Jun talk to Nathan "You really have a thing for Arlette don't you Nathan, right Chief?"

THUD

Aragorn watched the retreating figures with amusement but his eyes told he was still wondering who were these men. Arwen snorted at their actions.

"Arwen, who are they?"

"Valiant warriors" Arwen breathed in hoping Aragorn would believe her next choice of words "From another dimension"

Aragorn was about to ask, but stopped and stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

"H-how? What do you mean different dimension?"

"That is something I believe you should ask them about later"

Aragorn looked back at the hallway then went off.

The Spartans saw Elrond walk out of a room. He saw the trio and beamed

"I thank you my friends. Because of your heroic efforts Frodo has recovered and will awaken soon"

"Please Lord Elrond" Nathan held up his hand "We just did what was right"

"No need to thank us for something we must do" Jun finished

"I cannot go without giving praise where it is due and I must give it to you brave warriors" Elrond countered in a that's final tone. The Super-soldiers knew there was no point in arguing so they saluted

"Before you go, I would like you 3 to meet someone of great importance"

Elrond guided them to his studies and invited them in. there in the room was an old man, with a long white beard and a gray cloak covering his entire body except for his hands and head. The old man looked up and greeted the Spartans with a warm smile

"So these are the warriors Elrond speaks so highly off" the old man had a gentle yet booming voice "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I am Gandalf the grey"

"So you are the mighty wizard I heard the elves were talking about" Jun noted shaking the wizards hand

"Well I do have a bit of a reputation"

"Well I am Nathan, Lieutenant Spartan-B312"

"Jun, Warrant officer Spartan-A216"

"And I am John or Master chief, petty officer Spartan Sierra-117"

"My such high authority and dignity and even more shocking that you are all human. Elrond has told me of your story and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Well thank you Elrond for telling him ahead of time" Jun said turning to Elrond "I hate repeating myself

"Hey don't forget about me" Cortana appeared besides Chief "Howdy gray wizard I'm Cortana"

"My oh my, Elrond told me about you but I am still amazed for I have never seen anyone quite like you my lady"

Cortana looked flattered by Gandalf's well mannered comment and bowed "Please just call me Cortana"

"Very well Cortana" Gandalf said gently. He then turned to Elrond and said sadly "I bear bad news old friend"

"Come let us all sit and discuss this" Elrond said making all 4 of his guest sit around the table as he sit down last.

"Now tell me Gandalf, what took you so long to get here?"

Gandalf's fell into a sad expression yet his eyes burned with fury "Saruman had betrayed us and joined Sauron"

Elrond stared at Gandalf "Are you certain?"

"He held me prisoner for months"

"Who is Saruman?" Jun interjected

"Saruman was once one of our most trusted allies and he is the white wizard" Gandalf explained "He lives in a tower and is surrounded by powerful knowledge and enchantments but now he is no longer our friend"

"So what now then?" Nathan questioned "You have lost what seems to be a major ally"

"What do you think?" John said looking back at his 2 friends

"We fight obviously" Jun stated in a 'duh' tone

"Yes we must help the innocent

"You have truly found noblemen Elrond" Gandalf beamed "Even in our most desperate times there are still those willing to fight"

"Indeed" Elrond nodded solemnly "I am truly grateful that you are willing to fight for us"

"Don't mention it Elrond" Cortana said appearing "Even if you tried to prevent them from fighting they would have done it anyway"

Elrond and Gandalf chuckled at her with the Spartans staring at her with amusement. There was a horn that howled through Rivendell

"Ah it is time" Elrond said getting up "Come Gandalf the gathering awaits"

Gandalf got u p and left, but Elrond held the others back "I wish for you 2 to observe the meeting from the balcony. If anything get's out of hand…"

"We'll get it under control"

"Thank you. I don't mean to ask for a simple task it's just there are Dwarves, humans and elves who don't get along so well"

"Yeah we remember from the library" Cortana said disappointed "All the fallouts between the races"

Elrond sighed heavily and walked out with the 3 following behind. The Spartans made their way to the balcony overlooking the meeting. The trio saw elves, humans, dwarves, Gandalf and Frodo seat themselves around Elrond.

John leaned on a pillar, Nathan stood straight and looked down and Jun leaned onto the railing looking intently at the meeting. The gathering began

"Strangers from distant lands, " Elrond's voice boomed, "friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

The crowd shifted uncomfortably but Elrond brushed it off. "Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction: none can escape it. You will all unite" Elrond paused briefly surveying the councils expressions, seeing if they are willing "Or all shall Fall"

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom"

A murmur broke out amongst the meeting.

"Politics" Nathan grumbled

"Good things us Spartans don't have time for it" Jun remarked

There was a murmur amongst the gathering as Frodo got up and placed the One-ring in the middle of the table.

"All this trouble for a piece of gold?" Jun asked

"Well even the smallest things can be lethal, right Cortana?" Nathan said turning to Chief.

Cortana materialized and smiled at Nathan "Ah thanks or the compliment Nathan"

Chief chuckled and Jun snorted. Cortana glared playfully at the other 2.

"Why not use it as a weapon?"

The 4 of them looked down to see one man get up close to it.

"Nathan? What are you guys doing up here?"

The Spartans turned to see Arlette.

"Oh hi Arlette" Nathan greeted brightly "We're watching over the gathering for Elrond so that chaos doesn't ensue"

NEVER TRUST AN ELF

"Well we failed" Jun joked sarcastically

They all watched from the balcony as the Elves and Dwarves began to argue soon joined by the humans and even Gandalf. Elrond slumped back and but a hand over his eyes in stress. That is when all 3 heard it

"I WILL TAKE IT"

All 3 snapped their heads to Frodo who had gotten up.

"I WILL TAKE IT TO MORDOR"

No one paid attention forcing the Spartans to take action.

"Cortana you're gonna hate us for this" Chief said warily

"You just have to make entrances" Cortana sighed as the 3 jumped down and landed in front of Frodo. Everyone jumped from their sudden appearance. A few even stumbled back. Some of the elves recognized the warriors and calmed down. Aragorn and Gandalf stared at the Spartans waiting for whatever it is they wanted to say. Elrond beamed and breathed out, relieved the Spartans stopped the fight.

The 3 stared at the large group then stepped aside and looked down onto Frodo with everyone following. Frodo gave them a grateful glance then walked forward

"I will take the ring to Mordor. But I do not know the way"

"Hobbits, still full of surprises" Gandalf said to himself. He smiled and kneeled down to Frodo "If it will be your burden then I will help for as long as I can"

Aragorn stepped forward and kneeled down "And I shall protect you with all my might. You have my sword"

Legolas came forward "And you have my bow"

"And my Axe" Gimli barked.

"So young Frodo" Jun said catching his and everyone else's attention

"You are willing to brave middle-earths most nightmarish challenges, just to save all this?" Nathan said gesturing to the crowd

Frodo's eyes held fierce defiance and bravery in the face of death

"I have carried it thus far. A little more can't kill"

"Then you have our support" Chief finished with him, Jun and Nathan saluting Frodo.

The crowd was watching all this transpire in awe and shock. Boromir recovered from the initial shock and came forth

"Have you all gone MAD? These 3 giants appear unannounced without knowledge of their presence and we are to trust him?!"

"I trust them very well" Elrond boomed "They are the reason young Frodo made it here alive with the Nazgul on their trail"

That silenced Boromir and he looked around sheepishly. "Very well, if this is the will of the council Gondor will see it done"

"OI Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me" Came a shout from behind some bushes. Sam rushed forward and stood firmly beside Frodo

"Eavesdropping Young Sam" Jun said with wit. Sam looked bashful but strongly said "I promised I would stick by Frodo"

"No of course you 2 are inseparable" Elrond said with a smile of amusement"

"Hey don't forget about us Frodo, we're coming to" Merry and Pippin ran out from behind

"And you'll have to tie us to a sac to stop us" Merry proclaimed proudly

"Besides, you need intelligence for this sort of…quest…Thing" Merry whispered into Pippins ear while Jun snorted, John shook his head and Nathan face palmed

"Twelve companions" the group turned to Elrond who had a beaming smile as he looked onto the group "So be it" He said in a final voice and the Spartans noticed a hint of pride "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Great" Pippin clapped his hands together "Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there the next chapter of my LOD and Halo crossover. I have a few notices. It will take some time for these chapter cause I'm writing 3 different stories at once. It's also the holidays and I have my life along with Halo 3 AC3 black ops 2. But I promise I'll try and update as much as possible in short amounts of time. Anyways Rate, read and Review and as always have nice day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 6: Noble fellowship

It has been four years since the war ended with the covenant or just the elites. The grunts have all went and quit, but the brutes managed to keep the jackals, hunters and prophets to still rage war. The Sangheili for some time split away from the entire galaxy to rebuild their home world. But a rebellion soon stirred and the elites grudgingly accepted the aid of the UNSC to reclaim their home at the request of the Arbiter. Soon after, ironically the human and Sangheili relations improved and the 2 races integrated to form a powerful alliance. For 2 years this alliance combated the remainder of the covenant army which was still holding strong due to the brutes.

Kevin was running down the main hall with his 2 ODST comrades, Han and Mason and his 3 elite Zealot friends Raptor, Kallos and the reserved and stoic T'hir. The ship was on high alert as the emergency microphone echoed

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL THE BRUTE SUPER CARRIER AND CRUISERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED FLOATING ABOVE REACH, PREPARE FOR BATTLE"

"About time" Raptor growled "Damn brutes need to learn their place"

"Well Raptor today's your lucky day" David joked

The group soon arrived at the hangar of the UNSC _wings of the night. _Seprahs and Sabers were all lined up and some were already flying off into battle. In the middle of the large gathering crowd was commander Lars and field marshal Thel.

"Attention all elites, ODST's, marines and ultras" Lars shouted "We need to make this defeat as fast as possible. The elites and technicians down in the control room have detected the damn Brutes preparing for a jump"

"That is it?" Kallos growled with anticipation and a bit of disappointment "I was hoping for something more urgent. But cowards are cowards so they must die"

"For those of you who are curious as to why we must defeat them quickly" Thel said catching the attention of everyone "Our scientists have detected an anomaly in this region of space. If the brutes fire their space jump it can set off an unusual reaction that we don't want to be stuck in"

The ship shook violently

"What the hell was that?!" Lars demanded through the intercom. A soldier replied.

"Bastards are hammering us with fucking Banshees. The shields will only hold out for another 10 minutes"

Lars gritted his teeth and commanded "ALL PILOTS GET TO YOUR SHIPS"

Everyone rushed into their sabers and Seprahs with their co-pilots and flew out to battle.

"ODST's and Zealots on me" Lars said. 10 units gathered around the commander.

"Now listen up carefully, you guys are the infiltration team. You are all to get to the covenant super carrier and set up a number of charges spread through the ship. When you're all done get the hell out of there. if we had a slip space bomb we would use it but unfortunately the cruisers are preventing any of our ships on Reach below to do so. Now let's move"

The ODST and Zealot units ran to their designated ships and flew off.

"This is Echo leader, confirm team"

"Echo 2 ready"

"Echo 3 my wings are in the air"

"Echo 4 and 5 ready"

"Echo 6 on standby"

"Echo 7 ready"

"Echo 8 confirmed lift off"

"Echo 9 engines are hot"

"Alright stay in formation and be ready to raid and disperse" Echo 1 ordered.

"Enemy contacts" Han from Echo 7 called out

"EVASIVE MANEUVER" Kallos swerved and dodged a kamikaze Banshee. The team split off and engaged the oncoming Banshees. Echo 2 blew up a Banshee immediately then was attacked by another. He was saved by Echo 4

"Watch your six Echo 2"

"Thanks Echo 4, I owe you a drink"

"Indeed" The pilots elite partner stated "A most honorable drink of victory it shall be"

Echo 4, 5 and 9 lined up and dive bombed a group of clustered Banshees. The banshees fell into disarray and many blew up. Echo 7 accidentally ran into the explosion

"OH SHIT" Han shouted

"Echo 3 to Echo 7, Han old buddy do you read me?" Kevin asked in concern. He received a witty remark "Yes Luke the force is strong in me. Guided me out of the fire"

"Save the jokes for later Kevin" Kallos deadpanned "Alright, alright let's kick some ass"

Echo 3 and 7 flew through a barrage of Banshees, each blowing down 2 at a time. Echo 2 and 8 joined them as they weaved through the Banshees.

"Guys we've got multiple contacts coming from the cruisers" Echo 1 said urgently

"This is the blue jet's" Came a gruff voice from the intercoms "Don't worry Echo team we've got your backs"

"Thanks Rogan" Echo 1 responded. Echo team along with 30 shortswords and Seprahs lined up behind them. The team ran right into the new Banshees. 2 Shortswords and a Seprah were destroyed immediately, but they countered with the destruction of 5 Brute Banshees.

"This is Echo 1 beginning descent into the Brute super carrier"

Suddenly space rippled all around the battle field. All the UNSC and Sangheili radios went crazy.

"ALL PERSONAL THIS IS THE UNSC INFINITY. RETURN TO THE SHIPS IMMEDIATELY"

"You heard them, let's go" Raptor shouted. All the ships swerved round and rocketed back to the _Wings of the night_. Some of the ships made it but the rest fell into disarray.

"MAY DAY MAY DAY" went off all pilots. Echo team spun out of control and saw a bright light coming towards all the ships.

Chief was busy preparing for the road along with Jun and Nathan.

"Jun check out these sniper mags I found earlier" Nathan tossed him 60 bullets all tied together. Jun caught it and began examining them. Nathan was checking his armor for any faults but luckily found it clear and undamaged.

"How is all your armor doing?" Nathan asked the other 2

"Mine is working at a hundred percent" Chief returned

"Same here" Jun slammed a Mag into his sniper rifle, and snapped the bullets into place "Perfect" He said slyly. Nathan walked out of the room to check on the vehicles. He walked into another room on the way to see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. All eyes turned towards the hulking armored man.

"Nathan" Merry and Pippin rushed over excitedly "Are you really joining us?"

"Of course. Spartans always keep their promises" Nathan said genuinely

"Then it will be an honor fighting beside you" Legolas said proudly

"And to you noble warriors and travelers as well" Nathan returned "Just give Me the word when we depart Gandalf"

"Certainly" Gandalf nodded. Nathan nodded and went off to the vehicles. He entered the stables, walking by a few elf friends he has made. Nathan was outside where the vehicles were and saw a familiar Elf standing beside the warthog.

"Arlette" Nathan greeted gently

Arlette turned around and smiled serenely at B312. Nathan Removed his helmet and his blue eyes locked onto Arlettes green eyes. The 2 briefly held eye contact.

"Arlette, what is it? You seem" Nathan paused and analyzed Arlette "Tense"

"Oh" Arlette realizing her position and relaxed "I didn't notice. I guess recent events have put me on edge" she laughed shaking. Nathan cocked an eyebrow

"Why are you really here?"

Arlette turned to the warthog "You could say this place has becoming rather special to me"

Nathan began reminiscing the past few weeks he has been here in Rivendell. Oddly enough the most the Spartan can remember is spending time with Arlette. After every chore and even after rescuing Frodo, he always seemed to end up next to Arlette and talking and getting closer to her. He felt an odd sensation come over him and he walked over to Arlette. Nathan looked at Arlette and said

"You're worried for my well being because of this journey, aren't you?"

Arlette blushed deeply and hid her face from Nathans view. She fidgeted with her hair

"Of course I would be worried, you have become a good friend" Arlette burst out. She then realized her outburst and clamped her hand over her mouth

(**Yes I know this is a chummy romance seen with a badass Spartan. SHUT UP I'm hardcore…..no not really but still, I believe each human deserves a shot at love. I'm turning soft god help me)**

Nathan could not believe it. Does Arlette truly harbor deeper emotions for him? In his entire life as a Spartan never once had he considered or even dreamed to look for a relationship, let alone someone who returns these feelings. Nathan had to be sure and since he never understood these kind of things he asked what he thought was best.

"What do you truly feel about me?"

'YES' Nathan thought in his mind. Arlette stared wide-eyed at Nathan.

'NO' Nathan took back that last thought. Arlette looked down hiding her deep red blush.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say"

Nathan thought quickly "Then try saying it slowly"

"Well, you Um you are such a mystery and at the same time full of pain. Yet after getting to know you for so long I see you have such power and an unbreakable life force I have never believed to even exist. You are also kind and generous and willingly put your life on the line from all your tales and proved it with the recent events of the one-ring. I have never been so mesmerized by one being"

All this completely knocked B312 off balance and he failed to realize that Arlette was standing right in front of him.

"And know" She shook a little "I'm actually scared of what might happen to you"

Nathan saw a glint fall from Arlettes eyes. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up to see silent tears. Arlette tried to avert Nathans gaze but he held her firmly in place. He wiped the tears away

"Arlette did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Arlettes face turned as red as it can go. She felt dumb for shaking her head. The 2 stared at one another and edged closer bit by bit. Then there was static

"Nathan come on we're leaving" Came Chiefs voice. Nathan gritted his teeth and so did Arlette.

"Well" she said weakly "Better get going"

"Arlette before I go I promise that I will return to you, one way or another" Nathan said strongly looking deeply into her eyes. Arlette stared and embraced him tightly as he returned the hug and rest his forehead on her shoulder. Nathan gently set her down and began to walk away. Arlette was feeling pain and remorse for trying not to stop him, but she knew he already decided.

"Arlette" Nathan said turning halfway to her "I always keep my promises, I give you my word"

Arlette hesitantly nodded and Nathan turned once again to walk away. The promise of a word was not enough for the elf.

"NATHAN" Arlette shouted running to the Spartan. Nathan wheeled around and caught Arlette and she instantly smashed her lips unto his. Nathan returned the kiss and lifted her of the ground, deepening the kiss. After 3 minutes the 2 let go and rested each other's forehead on the other.

"Now I know you'll keep your promise" Arlette taking in deep breaths

"Did you ever doubt it?" Nathan joked

Arlette shook her head "No but I just needed something more…reassuring"

Nathan chuckled and gave her one last soft passionate kiss.

"I will return" Nathan said on last time, firmly. Arlette nodded and gave him a strong smile "Go"

Nathan turned and finally made his exit. He arrived with his helmet on and the fellowship waiting.

"There we are" Gandalf stated "the fellowship is ready"

""Yes, let's begin" Nathan cracked his neck and the 12 companions began their long journey. They walked across vast fields of grass and ran up hills along with Sam's new friend Bill the pony. Every now and then the group would stop with the Hobbits making full course meals. Their appetites completely amazed the Spartans, that such tiny people could consume such quantities. Soon the Fellowship where resting on a high mountain top surrounded by craggy rocks.

Pippin and Merry were learning how to fight with a blade with Boromir along with Aragorn who told them useful hints as he smoked his pipe. Sam and Frodo were preparing another meal whilst enjoying their friends training session. The others were resting on a craggy circle of rocks. During the journey and during their current resting spot, the Spartans decided to tell a bit of themselves… or most of themselves.

"Ha what a tale" Gimli laughed jovially. "Dwarves love a good tale and the tale you 3 just told me has been the grandest I have ever been fortunate enough to hear"

"I still find it unbelievable that this Arbiter character actually betrayed this Covenant" Legolas said in wonder "He was marked as a traitor yet his entire race followed him still and won. What a true Hero"

"That may be" Gimli said taking a puff of his "But these brave fellows seemed to set a new standard for being heroes"

"No" Jun said in a monotone voice "We're not heroes"

"Yeah" Nathan said looking off into the horizon "We're just men with the obligation to do the right thing"

"That's always something I enjoy about you guys" Cortana said appearing beside Chief "You guys have gone through hell and back and yet you won't acknowledge yourselves as heroes"

Gimli and Legolas jumped at her sudden appearance and Gandalf chuckled. They still need to get used to the AI.

After a few minutes of friendly chatter Jun went off for a quick scout leaving everyone to themselves except for the still training Hobbits. Frodo announced that the soup was ready and called the others over. Nathan and Chief removed their helmets and radioed Jun to return.

Jun returned and sat down to eat. After that everyone once again picked up where they left off. Gimli climbed up onto a rock and piped up

"Y'know if anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I think we are taking the long way"

The Spartans, now with their helmets on, glanced at each other. All 3 have studied and memorized the maps of middle-earth. This was the quickest way and Gandalf was leading them so.

"There is a quicker way lads" Gimli said with pride "We could go through the mines of Moria"

Nathan stared curiously at Gimli "A city? Underneath the mountains?"

Gimli chuckled, "That's where us Dwarves live, boy. Great stone halls, forges, mines-All can be found in the great Kingdom of Moria."

"And what if they let us in?" Jun inquired

"It's ruled by my cousin Balin," Gimli said, his chest swelling with pride, "He'll give us a royal welcome! A feast the likes of which you've never known! Great kegs of malt and ale will be rolled out, all for us!"

"I'm not really content with alcohol at the moment" Chief said plainly, not wishing to insult the dwarf who he still met only a few hours ago.

"No, Gimli" Gandalf said sternly. The Spartans looked at the old wizard who's eyes were burning with an inextinguishable fire "I wouldn't take the path of Moria unless I were left with no other alternative"

As Gandalf finished his statement, Legolas rushed out to the top of the rocks and looked intently at the sky. The others followed his direction and Jun upholstered his sniper rifle.

"What is that" Sam questioned

"It's simply a cloud" Gimli huffed

"It moves against the wind" Boromir noted

"Looks like.." Jun said looking through his scope. A cawing was heard

"Birds" Cortana and Chief said in unison. They looked at the others. Besides Nathan and Jun they couldn't tell why everyone was tense. Legolas suddenly shouted

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"HIDE QUICKLY" Gandalf commanded. Everyone dashed into the rocks. Nathan, Jun and John observed the birds through their visors

"Spies" Gandalf growled "Of Saruman"

Everyone soon left the cover of the rocks yet the Spartans kept their eyes on the birds until they were out of view.

"The pass to the south is being watched" Gandalf said gravely, gripping his staff.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." The wizard turned to gaze up the mountain, at the snowy peak high above them.

"Well then" Jun said breaking the tension "What are we waiting for?"

The group began to move towards the mountain.

Far in the north. The sky rippled above and after a minute 2 large UNSC ships appeared and slowly descended to the ground below. Luckily the ships were undamaged by the landing.

Mordor

The flaming eye was observing the rippling sky and soon 3 giant cruisers appeared above shocking the dark lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I just saw the hobbit and OH MY GOD have I got some special ideas in store for the future so I hope you will all enjoy. Rate, Read and Review and as always Have nice day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 7: the long road ahead

Haldir of Lorien was gazing at the wavy skies above the region. He had never seen such patterns occur and it was concerning him as well as the other elves. The Elf captain had gathered a few of his best archers in case of an emergency. Then there was a blinding flash and the elves recovered fast enough to see a giant purple mass falling to the ground.

The skies above the forest of Lorien rippled in an odd wave once more. There was a lightning flash of light and a saber appeared and was trying to stable in the air. It crashed into the ground rendering it useless to fly unless repaired. Kevin and T'hir were rattled but otherwise unharmed.

"Goddamn it" Kevin groaned. He checked his armor to see it was unscathed "T'hir' he croaked "You alright"

The ODST heard the seat behind him move and a growl of pain "Yes, I am unharmed"

"What happened?" Kevin took off his helmet to rub his eyes

"Slip space anomaly" T'hir grunted checking the ships functions "The Brutes shouldn't have fired, but because they did both fleets got sucked into whatever that anomaly was"

"Hmm" Kevin placed his helmet back on and pried the hatch open. The 2 managed to get out without a scratch.

"Ah man" Kevin whined "The goddamn Sabers completely messed up"

"Calm yourself" T'hir said strongly "We must be on guard"

"Only now he decides to talk a lot" Kevin grumbled as he took out some tools from a hatch on the side of the Saber. Kevin handed some equipment to T'hir and the 2 began scanning the ship.

"Hmm most of it is operational, but it will take some time for us to repair it" Kevin stated in his final diagnostics of the engines.

"How long do you think it will take T'hir?" Kevin didn't receive a response "T'hir?"

Kevin looked to his friend and saw he was observing the forest with his eyes.

"What is it?" Kevin got up and unholstered his Assault rifle. He quickly handed T'hir his covenant sniper rifle. T'hir was still silently observing the quiet forest.

"There seems to be movement within those trees"

"Brutes?"

"Can't be sure, but keep your guard up"

"Right" Kevin cautiously returned to checking the ship with T'hir on high alert.

"What do you think happened to Han, Raptor, Kallos and Mason?"

"We will find them. They are honorable warriors and don't go down so easily" T'hir said with a hint of pride. Kevin smirked under his helmet but then heard movement. He shot up with his rifle at the ready. T'hir walked to the forest slowly.

"Hey T'hir what are you doing?!" Kevin whispered out loud

"Scouting"

"No get back here we don't"

Hs words were cut off by the rustling of leaves and footsteps. They seemed light

"Jackals?" Kevin whispered/asked

"Perhaps" T'hir's trigger finger was ready. The rustling got louder and the 2 were about to shoot when they heard laughter. From the forest came two young blond kids. The kids stopped when they saw the Sangheili and ODST. Kevin sighed in relief and lowered his weapon. T'hir grumbled but was still much more relived in seeing children rather than brutes or jackals.

"Hey there" Kevin said approaching the 2 younglings. He stopped he felt an odd vibe coming from the 2. One was a girl and the other a boy and he saw that they looked human, but not entirely. The kids seemed timid and scared. Kevin had a son so he had experience with kids. He knelt down and removed his helmet

"It's alright" Kevin said putting his hands up. The kids were surprised to see a human face beneath the helmet. "I'm not gonna hurt you"

The boy on the right gathered some courage "Who are you?" The girl companion muttered something to the boy but Kevin couldn't understand what he had asked.

'Must be a different language' Kevin thought

"I am Kevin and the big hulking beast over there is my friend T'hir"

"HEY"

"Oh come on how else should I describe you to these guys"

"Hmph"

"What are you 2 kids doing out here?"

The kids didn't answer and were shaking a little. Kevin noticed and tried calming them down.

"Hey now I'm not gonna hurt you, my friend and I just want to know where we are. We just crashed from our ship"

The younglings stared curiously at Kevin then looked back to see the Saber on the ground. Their eyes widened in shock and amazement. Kevin noticed this and looked back at the Saber then back to them.

"What never seen anything like that before?"

The young one that spoke to him shook his head and muttered something to the girl in that foreign language. She to shook her head but still stared at the ship in amazement.

"So are you gonna tell us where we are?" Kevin asked awkwardly. The young boy looked at Kevin then to T'hir

"You are in Lorien"

"Lorien?" Kevin tilted his head then looked to T'hir who shrugged "Ok don't exactly know if I have ever heard of this place. Can you tell us what planet is this"

The boy's eyes widened in shock. Before he could answer Kevin heard an odd noise and saw something in the distance. His eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the boy and girl and pulled them aside. A steel needle flew past them and hit a rock.

"CONTACT" Kevin yelled getting his helmet back on and shooting into the forest "T'hir get the kids to safety" Kevin shouted. T'hir grabbed the 2 kids and jumped back to the safety behind the Saber.

"Keep your heads down" T'hir growled to the kids. The boy nodded and translated to the girl. Kevin suddenly leapt over and reloaded his assault rifle.

"25 enemies he breathed" He slammed the Mag into his rifle and pulled back "Before I jumped back, my zoom picked up their crashed Phantom"

"Well at least they don't have air support"

"I wish we had some" Kevin looked at the 2 kids and considered telling them to run but remembered that they had Jackals.

"Stay down and do not move from this spot" He commanded. Kevin looked to T'hir

"I'll draw out their fire and you pick off any strays"

T'hir nodded and loaded his sniper rifle. Kevin stood up and shot a few grunts down and ducked as the plasma sailed over. T'hir stood up and shot down 6 jackals.

"They have just gained more reinforcements from the Phantom" T'hir said with false enthusiasm "Damn Phantom must've been carrying a mini platoon"

"Damn it" Kevin gritted. He clicked a grenade and threw it. It blew up to 5 covenant soldiers. Suddenly a horn was sounded. The 4 stopped and heard the sounds of running footsteps. They looked to the forest in front and out came dozens of elves lead by Haldir.

"Can we assume them as allies?" Kevin looked to T'hir

"For now yes"

The 2 leapt over the Saber and charged at the covenant with the elves right behind them. Some shot arrows and managed to hit the grunts and Jackals. Kevin and T'hir never seen such primitive weaponry used before. But they had little to complain since it seemed to be working. The brutes and 2 hunters however were another story.

The hunters took charge and swatted aside all oncoming elves.

"Stay back" Kevin called out to the warriors. He quickly rolled over to the Saber and opened another hatch. He grinned as he saw a fuel rod and rocket launcher inside. The ODST pulled the 2 out.

"T'hir catch" He shouted, tossing the fuel rod. T'hir grabbed it and aimed down at the first hunter. He activated his energy sword at the same time and charged. The Zealot shot twice at the hunter, hitting it directly in the chest making it stumble back. The Hunter quickly recovered and swung its arm down at the Elite. T'hir was a bred, warrior and he was very agile amongst his brethren.

He jumped onto the elites arm and back flipped onto the hunters back. In one swift movement, T'hir impaled the Hunter and it fell to the ground. T'hir looked up to see Kevin taking out the remaining brutes and charging at the hunter.

Kevin ducked out of the way from a swinging gravity hammer by the brute chiefton. He kneed it in the gut and kicked it in the face. Another Brute came from the side and smacked Kevin down. An arrow bounced off the brutes helmet and the brute looked up some of the elves had their bows ready. He pointed his spike rifle and shot down a few elves.

"NO" Kevin cried out pulling out his magnum and blasting the brutes head. More brutes attacked the ODST.

Kevin shot down 2 with his rifle and magnum and slit the throat of another. Only 5 brutes remained. Kevin quickly reloaded but felt the ground behind him shake. Kevin hesitantly looked back to see the towering Hunter. If Kevin was a mere civilian he would have crapped himself right about now.

But Kevin being known as an ODST and rather, a reckless one, grabbed his rocket launcher from his back and shot at the hunter. The explosion made the Hunter stumble back and made Kevin fly back and into a brute. Kevin jumped back up and noticed he grabbed a plasma grenade. He shrugged and activated it, tossing it onto the Brute and ran back at the hunter.

The other brutes attempted to attack but were stopped when T'hir jumped in front and slashed down on and roundhouse kicked (yes may seem ridiculous) the other 3. The brutes got up and charged at the zealot. T'hir sidestepped one and grabbed the back of the brutes neck and pulled him down, stabbing him with an energy dagger.

Kevin shot another rocket at the hunter, which it deflected.

"Well that was stupid" Kevin muttered throwing the rocket launcher at the hunter. It removed the arm from in front of its face to receive a bonk on the face from the launcher, confusing it slightly

"That was even stupider" Kevin chuckled "Yet extremely convenient"

Kevin threw a grenade and it blew up next to the Hunters neck. Kevin grinned triumphantly which was wiped clean off when the Hunter roared

"Scratch that last thought" Kevin said comically. The hunter shot a beam and made Kevin fall onto his back. Kevin groaned in pain, trying to sit up. He looked up to see the Hunter towering over him. It raised its arm to deliver the crushing blow but twitched. Kevin tilted his head as the Hunter turned his back to him and saw an arrow sticking out of its neck. Kevin looked in between the Hunters leg to see Haldir holding his bow up. Kevin seized the chance and rushed onto the Hunters back

"Never turn your back on me" Kevin shouted as he struggled to hold onto the now thrashing Hunter. He clicked his final grenade and shoved into the Hunters neck.

"ADIOS YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH" Kevin shouted as he back flipped away from the Hunter. It blew up scattering its orange blood around.

"Ugh, that's fuckin disgusting" Kevin said flailing his hands around, flicking off the blood. He looked over to T'hir who impaled the final Brute. Kevin looked around at all the warriors who assisted them. He was sore but still had enough strength to walk over to who he concluded was the leader.

The ODST stopped in front of Haldir and took off his helmet. All the elven eyes widened in shock to see a man underneath the armor. T'hir approached from behind his armor covered in dirt and blood. Haldir was unsure as to what to say when Kevin stuck out his hand

"Hey man thanks for helping us out" Kevin breathed "You really saved our asses from those guys"

Haldir was hesitant but slowly took the strangers hand and shook it.

"So before we can get any answers" Kevin started "Are those kids alright?"

Haldir was surprised at such a question but answered nonetheless "They were taken to safety by one of my warriors during the battle"

Relief came over Kevin as he began to regain his breath. T'hir gave off one ha before petting his comrades back

"Easy friend"

The elves were even more shocked to see this unidentified beast speak the common language. Haldir finally asked

"Who are you 2?"

Kevin and T'hir looked at one another and thought for a moment. How were they going to answer that? Kevin turned to Haldir and noticed the pointy ears.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked in surprise

Haldir seemed affronted but some logic came over him and said

"I am Haldir an elf of Lorien"

"Elf?" T'hir was in disbelief "What is this whole world exactly?" The Zealot felt that was the right question. Haldir looked back and forth at these warriors trying to figure out who were they exactly. He opened his mouth to speak to Kevin only to see him being tackled down by the Brute leader.

"DO NOT THINK YOU WILL ESCAPE DEATH BY MY HAND" The brute roared. Kevin elbowed him to the face and tumbled back onto his feet. The brute roared and tackled Kevin down again. This time the 2 rolled down a hill tumbling down faster and further away from the elves and T'hir. The 2 stopped rolling and got up. Kevin pulled out his knife and slashed at the brutes hand. The Chiefton roared in pain and rage. He rammed his head at Kevin's chest and he flew back. The brute noticed the gravity hammer he lost during the battle.

The brute picked it up and went over to the ODST. He kicked the human, rolling him onto his back. The brute grabbed Kevin's neck and held him close to his face

"I'm going to enjoy killing you filth" The brute growled. Kevin smirked then wrinkled his nose

"You smell like shit, monkey head" Kevin retorted and spat into the Brutes face. The Brute growled, flinging him down and wiping the saliva from his face. The Chiefton lifted his hammer and Kevin braced himself for the deathly blow.

**A few days earlier**

Gandalf the grey wizard was leading the fellowship towards the snow tipped mountains. Behind him was Spartan A216, Jun and Legolas the elf. Following behind was Boromir , Merry and Pippin. Behind them was Gimli and Sam and the last of them was Sam, Chief, Frodo, Aragorn and Nathan. They have scaled the mountain for 2 days already and still have yet to get to the peak

Most of them were exhausted from the long journey already. The only ones who still had much reserves left were Legolas, due to his natural elf resistance and the Spartans, due to their augmented bodies and years of surviving impossible ecosystems.

After another few hours of scaling the mountain the peak was far above them but they were close. As they were approaching the peak, Fordo collapsed from exhaustion and tumbled down. He was stopped by Aragorn who helped him up.

Frodo gave Aragorn a grateful look. He however noticed something was missing. The hobbit looked ahead to see the ring in the snow. The Spartans also noticed the ring and heard its calls. The trio glanced at one another, wondering if their comrades were experiencing the same pull. They looked back to see Boromir pick up the ring by the chain.

"All this trouble, for a small little trinket" He whispered yet all near him could hear. "How much must die just for all this". Everyone around shifted uncomfortably. Aragorn knew that it went on long enough. "Boromir" he said sternly. Boromir blinked and snapped out of his trance. He looked around and realized his situation.

"He can have it back" Boromir hesitantly extended the chain towards the young hobbit. He quickly grabbed the ring out of the gondorians hand and hung the ring around his neck. Boromir quickly said "I don't need it" and he ruffled Frodo's hair like a child. Aragorn and the Spartans were still tense but eventually regained their senses to continue up the mountain.

Soon they were scaling on the edge of the mountain, trudging through the snow. Most of them struggled through the snow save for Nathan, Jun, Legolas and John (Obvious reasons). As they were fighting against the raging winds, Legolas's elven ears picked up a whisper in the wind.

"There is a voice in the air" Legolas called back to Gandalf. Gandalf stood briefly to listen to the voice. He muttered "Saruman"

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and an avalanche came down onto the fellowship. The Spartans had their weapons at the ready but were buried underneath the snow. Legolas and the Spartans were the first to get out of the snow and began helping the rest of the fellowship.

"WE CANNOT STAY UP HERE" Aragorn shouted over the winds "IT'S TO DANGEROUS!"

"WE MUST GET TO SAFE COVER OR THE HOBBITS WILL FREEZE" Boromir shouted keeping Merry and Pippin close with his cloak around them.

"WE SHOULD GO THROUGH THE MINES" Gimli shouted. Gandalf took control

"THIS IS THE JOURNEY TO DESTROY THE RING. SO THE RING-BEARER SHALL DECIDE"

Everyone turned to Frodo who was trying to make up his mind.

"We'll go through the mines"

Gandalf stared at Frodo then said "And through the mines we shall go"

**I'm ending it right here and some of you might not like it but I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter. And I'm also going to try and improve my grammar and stuff like that so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and read my first comment in the beginning. I hope that will explain some of the reasons as to why I didn't go so deep into the fellowship with this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will hold the action and suspense I promised previously in my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy and like I said before I saw the hobbit and just a plethora of ideas flooded my mind, so yeah expect some really cool shit…depending on how you react to it but you will all have to wait and see. Rate read and Review and as always have a nice day. P.S. hope you all had a good holiday and a happy new year P.P.S I would also like to say I looked up my facts and knew where was wrong but decided I ain't changing an already good story so just please enjoy it for what it is or not it's up to you**

Spartans of the Ring chapter 8: Through the mines, through the fires, through the forests

The Fellowship began to trudge down the mountain, most eager t get as far as possible from the cold. They managed to get to the foot of Caradhras by the end of the day and set up a campfire. They were aware of the present dangers and were on high alert.

The next morning everyone continued down the path and it took the Fellowship another day to enter the vast caves beneath. Chief was beside Gandalf as the wizard as well as Gimli, who was eager to see the mines as well as his cousin.

Several of the travelers knew of Moria along with the rumored evils inside. The rest of the company also felt a little uneasy about going through the mines. Even the name was discouraging. The Spartans know very well about discouraging names but still like the fellowship, they didn't argue. Having their entire lives spent in war, most of the times simple orders themselves sounded ridiculous, but them being Spartans they followed without physically asking.

By the next nightfall the company had reached the high walls of Moria. It took up most of the next afternoon to get around the lake that sat in front of the wall. The narrow path didn't help on their way. The water was shallow, enough for the hobbits to wade into, yet an evil presence seemed to lurk in the lake. Luckily these Spartans are known to think fast. Chief hoisted Sam and Frodo onto his shoulders. Nathan and Jun followed suit with B312 placing Merry on his shoulder and A216 placing Pippin on his.

When they reached the other side of the lake, Gimli started tapping on the wall with the blunt side of his axe. After every tap Gimli placed and ear to the wall, waiting for some kind of response.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked curiously after setting Pippin down.

"Looking for the entrance. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli explained while tapping on another spot "Even masters of their home can lose their regions if their secrets are forgotten"

"That's not surprising at all" Legolas said mockingly. Gimli sent the archer a morbid glare. Gandalf sighed from the behavior earning looks from Chief, Cortana and Nathan.

Gandalf stopped to gaze intently at the wall that seemed to stretch on for mile. He was looking around as if the stone was talking to him. The grey wizard soon hurried along with the fellowship right on his tale. Sam with the assistance of Jun guided Bill the pony cautiously along the narrow path.

Gandalf soon stopped before 2 tall holly trees.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf said, looking at the space between the two trees up and down.

"Really?" Nathan surprised as he began to gaze upon the space between the trees

"Yes indeed. Here the elven-way from Hollin ended. The West-door of Moria was chiefly used for the traffic between the Elves of Hollin and the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, where there were still close friendships between other races, even elves and dwarves."

"It was not the fault of the dwarves that the friendship waned," Gimli said, glaring at Legolas.

"I do not recall it being the fault of the elves," Legolas retorted, glaring back at Gimli.

"Enough" Gandalf said in an exasperated breath "I have heard both sides of the story, and deeply pray by the end of this journey you 2 shall forget old quarrels and become friends" Gandalf said with a note of finality as he looked at the 2 with a frown. The grey wizard turned his attention to the wall between the holly trees and began examining the stone

"The doors are closed and still hidden. I will need help in finding them."

"And how exactly do we find it?" Cortana asked appearing beside Gandalf in her miniature form.

"Jun does your helmet or sniper have anything on it that can be of use?" Nathan asked his fellow Noble Spartan. Jun shrugged and reached up to his helmet pressing on a few blended buttons. Jun first used night vision which resulted in nothing. Next he tried h-ray which surprisingly didn't work at all. Jun finally attempted to see anything through his sniper rifle, but again found nothing.

"Well that was a waste of time" Jun said in a bored voice "What now?"

The question was directed towards Gandalf who was joined by Gimli as the 2 examined the wall, trying to find its hidden secrets.

"If we are to go into Moria, we need to release Bill. The pony will not enjoy the mines."

Cortana and Chief looked back to see Aragorn and Sam. The Hobbit was holding the harnesses tightly

"But you can't leave poor old Bill behind in this forsaken place, Strider!" Sam cried, angry and distraught at the news.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even for ones as brave as Bill," Aragorn said kindly to the hobbit. "You will need to choose between Bill and Frodo."

"Bill would follow Mr. Frodo into a dragon's den if I led him," Sam muttered. "It would be nothing short of murder just to release him into the Wild, with all those wolves about."

"Don't worry Sam" Cortana appeared next to Chiefs head "Bill is a smart pony"

"We'll remember for as long as we are together" Chief put in

"He will find his way home" Aragorn finished compassionately. Sam looked back and forth at Chief and Aragorn before complying. He angrily and sadly removed all of Bills luggage, along with his harness and tack off of the pony. Bill stared sadly at Sam, then at Chief, who found it a little surprising but didn't say anything as the pony slowly turned around and trotted away.

Chief patted Sam on the back and gave a nod at Aragorn.

Gandalf was still at the wall with Gimli, studying it as closely as he did when he first approached. Finally he muttered under his breath, "_Ithildin_."

"What now?" Jun caught the word with his augmented ears

"_Ithildin_: the script that covers the doors. It mirrors only in starlight and moonlight," Gandalf answered, looking up at the sky. As if on cue the pale, full moon revealed itself from the cover of the clouds. The light shined brightly at the space between the holly trees. What happened next amazed the company as symbols began forming silver linings across the wall. It soon shaped into a distinct door with several pictures and diagrams mirroring each other on both sides.

"Those are the doors?" Nathan asked Gandalf. In the Spartans mind he was hoping that they could hurry along. The atmosphere was starting to feel rather dangerous.

"Yes, of course they are" Gimli exclaimed happily as he eyed the door with glee

"So how do we open it?" Jun asked

"They open from the inside, but from the outside doors like these usually take a password, or something similar," Gimli stated.

Gandalf approached the doors and read the script off the top of the doorway. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose it means by 'speak, friend, and enter'?" Merry asked.

"That is plain enough," Gandalf replied. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

"You do know the password, right?" Boromir asked.

"No!" Exclaimed the wizard. Everyone, except Aragorn who had known Gandalf long enough, was dismayed. The Spartans remained impassive but were all holding in their small amounts of frustration. Nathan then sighed walking past Jun and Chief telling them

"I'll take point". The 2 nodded at their Spartan friend who walked around the path and sat on the other side of the lake.

"Then what was the use to bring us to this accursed spot?" Nathan heard Boromir shouting angrily. Nathan glanced back and silently agreed. Coming down to this mountain is becoming more and more of a hindrance rather than a journey. Nathan sat down and placed his assault rifle to his side. B312 began a quick scan of his weapons and equipment. He checked and saw he had plenty of ammo, along with his bags which he had a decent amount of magazines along with rations. While checking over his bags he found an odd cloth bundle. Curious, Nathan unraveled it. A note fell out and Nathan held a beautiful white diamond flower.

Amazed by its elegant detail, Nathan picked up the note and read it

_Dear Nathan_

_I had a feeling that you would go on this long and perilous journey with Frodo. As much as it worried me to no end, you are a brave and honorable warrior. I remember that you told me as a Spartan you have a responsibility to fighting for what's right, so I should have expected something like this. So if I never show you the love I have towards you, I pray this will. This necklace was given to my father from my mother as a symbol of their love. I am giving it to you in hopes that I will be able to see you again and truly express my love_

_Love Arlette _(Yes this is extremely corny)

Nathan stared at the necklace in wonder and amazement. The Spartan had never received anything so beautiful and something that went directly to heart. He clenched the necklace in his hand and a image of Arlette appeared in his thoughts. Nathan smiled underneath his helmet and returned to his watch duty.

While This was transpiring

Chief, Jun and Cortana looked on as Gandalf muttered, commanded in his booming voice, and spoke calmly to the door in every language the wizard knew.

"_Fennas nogothlim, lasto Beth lammen!_" The doors stood silent.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin boldly pointed out.

"Really?" Chief commented dryly

"Are you sure he could do this?" Jun asked Aragorn who was the only one who didn't seem that annoyed or frustrated. Aragorn shook his head and gazed intently at Jun.

"He will solve the riddle within time" Aragorn stated confidently

Gandalf ignored the conversations in the back ground. He pushed up against the stone wall, muttering as many spells as he can under his breath.

"What are you going to do now?" Pippin asked

"I will knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," The Grey Wizard exclaimed with great agitation. Gandalf then turned back to the doors, muttering other incantations in all the languages that he knew.

Half an hour went by. Nathan rejoined the group 10 minutes after Gandalf's outburst and sat idly by Legolas, Chief and Cortana as the four spoke softly in their exchanging of words. Jun was leaning against a wall examining his sniper rifle while watching Gimli scan the wall and say other foreign words in hopes that it was the password. Pippin and Merry joined Nathans group while Boromir contemplated alone. Sam and Frodo sat along Aragorn as they were in their own conversation.

"Say Chief, Nathan, can ya tell us a bit more about the place where you three came from?" Pippin asked to start up a conversation.

"What would you like to know?" Chief inquired as he sat down on a boulder.

"How about those flying ships you mentioned?" Merry asked with eagerness.

Nathan smirked at Merry's child like behavior but obliged either way.

"Well the flying ships you mentioned were created by humanity somewhere during a time period in the early years of the 1900's A.D. it was at first used as simple entertainment and transport. Then the first world war broke out and it found a new more lethal use"

Nathan explained in detail while keeping it as simple as possible for the Hobbits, Jun, Legolas, Gimli who joined in to listen as well as Aragorn, Sam and Frodo. The black armored soldier had help telling the long story with Jun and Chief as well as Cortanas hologram images of the ships.

"Ah, it's useless!" The Company suddenly heard Gandalf mutter in frustration. He dropped his staff on the ground and sat on a nearby boulder, his gaze unfocused. Several members of the Fellowship glanced at the wizard with dismay.

Boromir suddenly stood and walked close to the shore of the lake. "This _is_ useless! We should not be here," he said. "And how I hate this accursed pool!" He threw a stone into the water, which splashed and vanished, but at the same time there was a ripple and a bubble.

"Do not disturb the water" Aragorn said, looking at Boromir in alarm. The Spartans gripped their weapons tightly at the ready for any trouble.

Frodo gazed at the doorway and walked over, close to the carvings, inspecting them

"Gandalf? What is the elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf gazed curiously at his young Hobbit friend but took the chance and said "_Mellon"_

The doors swung open and everyone jumped to their feet, their determination revived. Gandalf led the way into the Mines, with an eager Gimli right on the wizards heels

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer" Gimli said with his eye shining with pride and hunger.

"I thought we were on a mission" Jun muttered to Chief. Chief just shrugged as they all trudged along into the dark caverns.

"These mines are the home of my cousin Balin- and to think, they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf lit his staff by some unknown magic, and illuminated the darkness. It was still dark, but they could dimly see a vast room that contained stairs leading upwards, deeper into the mountains. Among the grandeur of the dwarven architecture, however, was a grimmer scene: the floor was covered with rotting carcasses and skeletons of beings long dead.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb!" Exclaimed Boromir, glancing around at the scattered dead with disgust and pity. Gimli cried in agony as he recognized that many of the skeletons were once his kinsmen.

Legolas walked over to a corpse and pulled out an arrow. A brief scanned confirmed the elf's suspicion

"Orcs"

"We got to get out of here" Chief barked with him in a battle stance

Suddenly a cry of fright was heard followed by the sound of a body being dragged. The company wheeled around to see Frodo being dragged into the lake by a tentacle. The hobbits comrades immediately ran out, engaging the new enemy. Chief and Jun opened fire resulting in the creature jerking in fear of the new noise along with the painful stings of the bullets. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli were hitting every tentacle they could hit. Legolas and Jun landed some direct hits on what they assumed was the creatures center.

Then, from out of sheer bravery and perhaps insanity, Nathan jumped as high as his Spartan strength could take him. He pulled out his knife and fell onto the beast stabbing wherever the knife pierced flesh. The monster began to cry out in pain and let go of Frodo and went beneath with Nathan still clinging on. The fellowship quickly pulled Frodo to safety. Chief, Jun and Legolas looked back to see where Nathan was.

The water then rippled and then a tentacle shot out with Nathan holding on. The limb whips around and launched the Spartan onto the shore.

"Into the mines" Gandalf shouted. Legolas and Chief ran over to Nathan and dragged him into the cave along with the Fellowship. There was the sound of wet limbs beating against the water and rocks in search of its prey.

"We have no choice now" Gandalf said warily "We must brave the dark depths of Moria: be vigilant there are much more older and fouler things than orcs found deep in the ancient world"

The fellowship flailed to get some of the water off and grabbed their packs. The Spartans all clicked on their helmet lights and positioned themselves so the entire group can get equal light with Gandalf leading the way

"Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed," Gandalf whispered as he started up the stairs. With grim determination, the rest of the Fellowship followed him.

The Fellowship had now been approaching their third day in the depths of Moria. They trudged along carefully, avoiding crevices and invisible holes. Thanks to The Spartans reflexes in keeping their comrades from falling into holes as well as the guidance of Cortana (Cortana amplified Chiefs radar to find the crumbling holes) and Gandalf's knowledge of the mines, the company advanced through the caves unscathed.

The company soon found themselves hugging the wall while slowly moving across a ledge. It was uncomfortable for a while but soon some of their luck gave them a little more spacious room on the ledge. While the group moved along the ledge, Jun's helmet lights passed by a glint within the wall.

Gandalf shone the light from his staff about them, looking with particular interest at the walls. They seemed to glimmer in the light. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold, nor jewels, but _mithril_," He stated, letting his staff hover above the abyss. Slowly and cautiously, everyone who dared to looked down. The light illuminated the chasm a bit, and they could see that it went down for miles and miles, past the sight of even the elf's keen eyes.

"_Mithril?_" Jun turned to Gandalf "What is that?"

"Pure silver, lad," Gimli answered as he looked upon his forefather's work in silent pride. "Rarer than any jewel or precious metal, _mithril _ was sought out by all dwarves and other races."

"So this little shiny thing is Mithril?" Nathan asked Gimli as his gloved finger stroked the wall.

"Aye but it's merely a pinch" Gimli looking at the piece as if it was his love "If only I had my tools for such an occasion. Moria is the only known place in Middle-Earth that houses Mithril"

"We do not have time to mine for anything, even Mithril" Aragorn whispered sternly "We must continue on without disturbing the Mines"

They started to move again. "Bilbo had a shirt of _mithril _ ring s that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"Ah, now that, my friends, is a kingly gift!" Gimli said in awe.

"Yes. I never told him, but its value is probably greater than the value of the Shire, and everything in it," He said with a small laugh.

Jun noted an odd expression on Frodo's face. He thought to himself to ask him later.

Soon the company finally made it off the ledge yet once again finding themselves dodging sudden crevices. Thanks to Gandalf's light and guidance, the group managed to weave around the crevices and soon after a few hours came across their first road block.

They came upon a crossroad that held three passages, all leading east. The one on the left went downwards, while the one on the right rose. The path in the middle ran fairly straight, or so it seemed to them.

Gandalf concentrated equally on each one, a deep frown etched on his face. "I have no memory of this place at all!" He said. The wizard lit up the doorways, looking for some sort of writing to tell him where each passage went. He saw nothing that could help him and sighed. "This is as good a place as any to rest; we have been journeying for a long time and all need it," he stated as he sat down. "I am too weary to decide now where we should go."

The company gladly obliged and found some comfortable places to rest. Most took out some old Tobi and began to smoke. A few sat in silence, lost in their thoughts while a the rest shared small talk. Legolas along with Jun and Nathan were staring into the darkness behind the group. Legolas with his Elven eyes and the Spartans with their zoom scope and night vision would be able to pick up any sign of movement. Gimli, and Boromir sat beside one another, across from Aragorn each in deep thought. All the Hobbits except for Frodo had fallen asleep and Gandalf was next to the three paths, gazing intently at each.

After 5 hours of rest, Nathan was standing the furthest from the little watch team gazing at Arlettes necklace. Chief walked up from behind.

"What is that?" John asked as he appeared from behind. Nathan gazed at the trinket for another second before putting it away.

"Just a parting gift from a friend" Nathan said in a monotone voice. Chief and Cortana noted Nathans voice gave off an odd tone when he told them.

"What do you think that's about?" Chief asked Cortana within his helmet. Cortanas face appeared on Johns HUD. At first it was tilted in thought before she raised her head with a grin

"Little Arlette gave something as a memento to Nathan"

"Well well, a Spartan found love"

"You do realize that the helmet radio is still on right?" Nathans voice cut in through their conversation.

"Yes good thing that it was" Came Juns sly voice. Nathan gave a chuckled groan now knowing Jun is going to taunt him about Arlette for a good long time before the end of this journey. Legolas smiled at the calm joking demeanors of his new friends. He looked ahead and tensed slightly and tried to get a better look at the shadow moving far in the dark. Jun noticed Legolas's movement and he waved at his friends in front. They noticed Jun and A216 pointed forward and lifted his sniper scope to his eye. Nathan and chief followed suit by activating their zoom.

The group saw nothing at first then they all saw a shadow leap from one stalactite to another.

"What is that?" Jun inquired

"What is what?" Came a strong voice from behind. The four turned to see Aragorn joining them

"There is something following us" Chief explained, still watching for whatever was jumping around out there.

Aragorn couldn't see it at first but his eyes caught one jump of the creature "Gollum" the Ranger stated

"Gollum?" Cortana looked up some of the memories she recorded in their time in Rivendell. She found a memory file and quickly revisited. The AI got out from the file and appeared besides Chiefs head.

"Isn't he the creature that Bilbo took the ring from?"

"It's best you not speak of such matters here" The Ranger warned them sternly "But yes, it is him. He has been following g us for three days now"

"So that's what keeps on appearing on our radar" Nathan exclaimed.

"Radar? What is that again?" Aragorn asked curiously

"It is a special device that allows people from our military to locate enemy movement and location. The radar also allows us to keep track on our team. We could see your positions right now" Cortana explained

"What an amazing device" Legolas said in wonder

"And I this was all made by men?" Aragorn in astonishment.

Nathan nodded then looked back to see where Gollum was.

"So what should we do about it?" Nathan asked Aragorn "Should we kill him?"

"Nay, do not! Gandalf believes he will have some part to play before this is over, and does not wish for his death."

Although their helmets where on, the ranger could tell the super-soldiers shared some discomforted looks.

A short while later, Gandalf's chuckle suddenly filled the area. "Ah! It's that way!" He said as he stood up.

The Fellowship gathered their gear and quickly followed after the wizard.

"How much deeper does this tunnel go?" Sam inquired

"Who knows Sam" Jun said to the Hobbit then turned to Gandalf "Are you sure this is the right way Gandalf?"

Gandalf explained how he had come to his decision. "The passage on the left smells extremely foul, and the one in the middle has an evil feel to it. The air does not smell so foul in the right tunnel. And it is about time we started moving up."

Everyone couldn't agree more as they quickened their pace, while still staying on high alert.

After eight long hours of steady travelling the company had luckily encountered no obstacles. The cave was pitch black except for the light radiating from Gandalf's staff, the Spartans helmet lights and now Legolas and Aragorn's torches. Soon the walls vanished and the group were standing in a dark large area

"I think a little more light can be worth a risk" Gandalf's staff glowed brighter and suddenly there was a blast of light the illuminated the entire cave.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The fellowship stood in the middle of a majestic hallway held up by rows of vast pillars that went on for miles past the sight of Man, dwarf, hobbit, and even elf. They were decorated with many runes, symbols, and designs showing the majesty of the Elder days. The roof could not be seen beyond the darkness, for the pillars also rose up for a great distance and Gandalf's light could not reach their end. The Company looked at the halls in awe. Even Legolas could not help but respect the amount of work that the dwarves had put into the Dwarrowdelf.

Sam looking at the place in wide-eyed amazement. "Did dwarves always live in these dark endless holes?"

"Holes! Holes indeed!" cried Gimli in protest. "Nay, these halls were once filled with sunlight! There are great windows on the mountainside and there are many shafts leading out! Why, these halls were as bright as the day outside itself!"

"Then either these windows and shafts are covered by the mountain, or it is night," Boromir muttered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Both, most likely," said the wizard, sitting down. "We may actually see the morning peeping in, sooner or later. But for now you must rest, if you can."

The company obliged and found comfortable spots to rest. Most of them were glad to be relieved of the condensed space in the tunnels but do miss some of its security. Jun decided to keep watch and occasionally looked back to see if he could spot Gollum.

Soon real morning could be seen poking through the cracks along the walls. The fellowship began to prepare their bags and continued on together again. The Company walked through the halls for a few minutes in silence, looking in wonder at their surroundings.

Suddenly Gimli stopped and gasped. He turned to his right and ran into an empty room that was so bright that it blinded everyone's eyes. Gimli did not heed the other's surprised words and shouts. Instead, he ran to a rectangular-shaped stone in the middle of the chamber.

The others quickly caught up to the dwarf and found him on his knees weeping in front of an odd rectangular box.

"Is that a" Cortana began

"Tomb" John quickly finished

Gandalf approached the tomb. He stood there for a moment before quietly reading off it, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Silence filled the room. The only noise that was heard came from the grief-filled dwarf.

After a few moments of the dwarfs cries, Legolas hesitantly placed a shoulder on Gimli with the others bowing their heads in respect. The Spartans proceeded to remove their helmets and place them underneath their arms in respect to the fallen cousin of Gimli.

Gandalf noticed an old dusted book and he strayed over to it. He handed his staff and hat to Pippin and bent down to lift the book up from the clutches of a long dead dwarf

"This is the Chamber of Mazarbul, the Chamber of Records," he muttered as he opened the book and scanned the pages "I cannot read much of this, but it seems that this holds the records of the dwarves that came with Balin for when they first reentered the mines. It continues for many years." He flipped to the end of the book, careful not to break the fragile paper.

Legolas was peering outside the door with a frown etched on his face. "We should not linger here" the elven prince said sternly to Aragorn.

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps" Cortana shuddered. Everyone then turned to Gandalf when they heard his voice read a page out of the book.

"They have taken the Bridge, and the Second Hall," Gandalf started as he read the last few lines of the book. "We cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark… we cannot get out… they are coming." He closed the book and handed it to Gimli. "You had better give this to Dáin of the Lonely Mountain for further study, if you ever get back to him." Gimli nodded and carefully placed it in one of his packs.

Suddenly there was an earsplitting crash that echoed in the room. The Spartans with their quick instincts drew out their rifles and pointed it at Pippin who was standing next to a well with a sitting headless skeleton. Soon the remaining body followed after it and more echoes reverberated around the chasm.

The echoes died down and the company let out a breath of relief. Gandalf fumed at Pippin

"Fool of a took" he exclaimed as he stalked over to him. "Throw yourself in next time and rid of us of you r stupidity!" he spat, grabbing back his hat and staff from the hobbit.

Pippin hung his head in shame at his foolishness but received a comforting pat from Chief. Chief gave him a look though his helmet that told 'hey shit happens'.

Everyone then paused and listened. There were drumbeats followed by loud hellacious screeches.

"Drums in the deep…" Boromir muttered, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed to his sword Sting. Frodo unsheathed it and found that it glowed a bright blue. Gandalf unsheathed Glamdring, and it too was glowing.

"Orcs!" Legolas clarified for those who did not know what the glow meant, grabbing his bow from behind his back.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits, unsheathing Andúril as he did.

Boromir ran over to peak out the door. Two stray arrows barely missed the Gondorian as he reeled his head back. There was a roar and Boromir managed to catch a quick glimpse of the roaring beast and its owner.

"They have a cave troll" He Said with sarcastic enthusiasm

"Barricade the doors" Jun commanded. Legolas, Nathan, Aragorn, Boromir, John and Jun barred the door with as many weapons and pieces of broken wood as they could. The group retreated back.

"Don't waste your ammo on your rifles" Chief instructed his fellow Spartans and he unsheathed his knife and held it underneath his right arm, holding up his magnum "Just use your magnums sparingly, it'll be close combat"

His companions nodded and they quickly loaded their magnums. Gimli stood atop the tomb, his hands gripping his axe, growling fiercely

"Let them come! There is still one Dwarf on Moria who breaths to fight"

"Should we use our grenades?" Jun asked Chief and Nathan

"Only if it calls for it" Nathan unsheathing his combat knife.

The door then began to get rammed from the outside. The Spartans fingers tightened on the triggers as the door began to lose pieces. Then the holes became bigger. Legolas started shooting arrows into the holes and cries were heard from behind the wood. Jun also took shots at the oncoming orcs getting direct kill shots.

The door then burst open and the orcs rushed in. All hell broke loose as the fellowship engaged the orcs hacking, slashing and occasionally shooting down as many orcs as they could. Aragorn and Boromir proved to be extremely skilled swordsman as the cut down whatever orc wash foolish enough to approach them.

Gimli was slicing orcs to pieces with his axe. His rage was a most useful asset as waves of orcs charged at him, yet he held no remorse as each orc died by his axe. Gandalf was also showing his sword skills and along with his staff held his ground against the orcs.

The hobbits were also fairing well. Not much orcs attacked them cause some were either cut down by their blades or shot unexpectedly by one of the Spartans. Most of the orcs were shocked to see three armored men killing orcs, with mere knives if not their bare hand. Some orcs died from their necks being snapped from single hits. Others were cut down by the super soldiers combat knives. And every now and then an occasional orc was graced with death by a bullet

Sam blocked an oncoming orc and spun in a circle while cutting through the orc. It fell to the floor and Sam breathed

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this"

Jun heard the Hobbit. He turned to him stood up straight and shot his magnum. An orc from behind fell and Sam gave Jun a grateful look.

Then it came. There was a crash from the door or now gaping hole and the cave troll was an ugly site

"Looks like an oversized brute on steroids" Nathan muttered as the Troll swatted aside his owner with its club. The roll charged immediately at the Hobbits but was intercepted by the seasoned warriors of the fellowship.

Legolas shot his arrows at the beast but it only enrage the troll further. John and Aragorn jumped up and slashed at the stomach of the troll and found it had thicker than expected. Nathan and Gimli shot and hacked at its right leg with Jun and Boromir attacking the rolls left leg.

The troll got real agitated as it began to flail around wildly, swinging its club. It knocked aside Jun and Boromir. Gimli fell onto his back. The troll raised its club and swung down at the dwarf. Nathan and Legolas grabbed onto Gimli's shoulders and pulled him to safety.

The trolls club hit the ground and Chief ran up on it. He gave the troll a swift kick which actually made the troll stumble back. The beast, however recovered and roared at Master Chief. It quickly snatched up Chief in its hand and began to squeeze. John struggled and thought fast.

He pointed his magnum up at the trolls eye and fired. John was dropped down as the troll roared in pain and anger. John wanted to continue his assault on the troll but was interrupted by more orcs.

After another moments of intense battle everyone heard a gasp of pain. All heads turned to the cave troll. Aragorn was knocked out and to their horror Frodo had a spear right into his chest. They all froze and attempted to register what had transpired. Jun and Boromir managed get Aragorn to safety and the duo smacked the ranger into consciousness.

The entire company soon went berserk as they demolished the enemy forces. Merry and Pippin were stabbing the trolls back. Jun and Nathan quickly dispatched the remaining Orcs with their magnums and joined the remaining company that was demolishing the troll.

The troll was soon on its knees. Chief pulled out a grenade and stuck it inside the trolls mouth. He grabbed Frodo and shouted at the group

"GET BACK"

They all leapt back and the grenade blew off the trolls head. All that were blocking their faces with their arms looked up to see a headless troll.

"Such lethal weapons" Gandalf muttered

"Lucky you guys are friends" Gimli said in grim laughter. There was a groan heard and everyone looked at Frodo was now awake and gasping for air.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed happily "We thought you were dead"

"There is more to this Hobbit then it seems" Gandalf muttered with amusement and relief. He leaned over and pulled Frodo's shirt open to see him covered in

"Mithril" Gimli said in wonder "You are truly blessed master Hobbit"

There were suddenly more shrieks and drums heard. Cortana groaned

"Don't they ever quit?"

"Now!" Gandalf shouted. "Now is our last chance! To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

The company all got up and sprinted out into a large open area of Moria. They were all running between the pillars with the sound of orcs shouting not far behind. The Spartans had to run slower so they wouldn't outrun the entire group.

Juns keen eyes looked up to see Orcs crawling all over the walls of Moria. Soon the Orcs descended down from above and surrounded the Fellowship on all sides. The Spartans had their rifles at the ready along with the rest of the fellowship. They all saw the jeering and taunting faces of the orcs and the company realized they could be staring into the face of death.

Before they could begin the last battle of their lives, a great sound erupted throughout the area and a light burst in the darkness: it was the light of fire. The orcs started squealing and chattering in fear and they fled in terror , their former pursuit forgotten. The light of fire began to grow in radiance yet it felt unnatural.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir murmured, looking at the light warily.

Gandalf, at that moment, seemed full of despair. Finally, he answered quietly, "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." At this news, Legolas' face became contorted with horror, and Gimli muttered 'Durin's Bane' as he gripped his axe even tighter. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf cried, and began to sprint in the opposite direction, the others swiftly following.

They reached the end of the long hallway, and Gandalf bid everyone through before him. He followed them and he allowed himself to take in deep breaths to curb his exhaustion.

Aragorn had been waiting for him, and he looked at him with concern. "Gandalf," was all he said, but he let his concern show.

Gandalf ignored the unspoken question. "Lead them on, Aragorn; the bridge is near." Aragorn shook his head in frustration, not used to retreating without a fight. Before he could make any sort of argument, the wizard ordered, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

The group continued to run. Jun ran up to Legolas and asked

"What is a Balrog?"

"You do not want to know" Legolas stated grimly

They soon came across a gap.

"GANDALF" Legolas shouted at the wizard and the wizard nodded at the elf and jumped over first. Legolas and Jun swiftly jumped over. Boromir followed after and he held out his hands as Chief, Nathan and Aragorn helped the hobbits over the gap and into Boromir's arms. Gimli jumped and nearly fell into the gap if it weren't for Legolas's quick save. Chief and Aragorn jumped over and made it. However the ledge broke a large chunk off and the 2 had to run up to avoid falling in.

The two looked back to see Nathan far on the other side. Nathan gritted his teeth and took a running start. He jumped with all his might and landed with half his body on the ledge. He suddenly slid down and grabbed onto the edge only for it to break off. Chief fell chest first and grabbed onto Nathans hand. Aragorn went over and helped Nathan up despite his heavy armor.

Arrows were firing everywhere and fire was spreading to the brink of insanity. Suddenly the floor beneath the fellowship collapsed and they all fell through. After sliding down the slope they found themselves in a more peaceful area. Gandalf spotted the exit bridge but soon heard a monstrous roar after.

"Over the bridge, FLY" Gandalf yelled at his companions as they approached. They took his words to heart and flew across, careful not to look down as they did. They did not turn back until they reached the other side, and when they finally did, the sight before their eyes astounded them.

Gandalf stood tall in the middle of the bridge of Khazad-dûm, his staff and sword in hand. On the other side of the chasm was the fiercest, most terrifying creature any one of them had ever seen before. Thrice the height of Gandalf, he was a creature that seemed to be made of fire. He held a whip of many thongs in one hand, and a sword of flames in the other.

"You cannot pass!" the wizard cried.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled in horror.

The Spartans had their guns up and where waiting for the giant demon to make the first move

Gandalf lifted his staff up, and a white light began to shine brightly at its tip. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, yielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

At that moment, the demon brought his sword upon Gandalf, but the light blocked it. Both the light and the sword broke, and the Balrog screamed in fury.

"Go back to the Shadow!" he commanded. The Balrog answered this by stepping onto the bridge and pulling out his whip, whirling it around the wizard.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried once more. He drew his sword and staff together and struck the bridge. The Balrog grunted, took another step, and at that moment, the bridge crumbled under him and he fell into the black chasm and to his doom.

Gandalf exhaled wearily and turned around to join the others, but he was too slow. For at that moment the Balrog swung his whip and it grabbed the wizard's knees, tripping him and dragging him to the edge of the broken bridge. He staggered and tried to maintain a firm hold on the stone, but did not have the strength. Frodo made a run for him, but Boromir held him back, knowing the bridge could crumble under any of their weights.

Gandalf looked at his companions. "Fly, you fools!" he cried. He let go, and he was gone.

The Fellowship ran out of accursed Moria, pursued by both the orc arrows from the few orcs that still tried to stop them and a grief so terrible and tragic that it burned in all of their hearts. Their leader was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter and we're reaching the halfway or quarter point of this story. There are still surprises yet to come so hang tight and enjoy. Rate Read and Review and as always have nice day**

Spartans of the Ring Chapter 9: No time for sorrow

The fellowship was running further and further from the bridge of Khazad-dûm. They ran out into a clearing on the side of the mountain. They were welcomed by a beautiful day as if it was mocking them.

The company collapsed in exhaustion and grief. Gimli was filled with rage and a lust for vengeance. He had to be held back Boromir who was letting his sorrow show freely. The Hobbits were shuddering as silent tears cascaded down their cheeks. Legolas's face remained dry and stony but the grief in his eyes showed. Aragorn shared the same expression.

Master Chief walked to a solitary spot from the group and looked up at the clear sky. Cortana appeared on his HUD.

"Chief" She said sadly

"Not now Cortana" He told in his gritty voice. Cortana looked at John sadly before nodding and disappeared. Nathan sat down against a rock and removed his helmet. He rubbed his eyes and began to take deep breaths of fresh air. B312 sighed and placed his helmet back on.

Jun was silently grieving when he saw something unbelievable. It was Gandalfs scorched hat. The rifleman walked over and picked up the hat delicately. He found it still held together quite well and it was compressible. Jun stuffed it into his chest piece and turned to the others.

Aragorn approached the hobbits

"Let's get out of here, this place will be overrun with orcs by night fall"

"Give them a moment of grievance Aragorn" Boromir exclaimed. Chief returned to the group and backed Aragorn up.

"No he's right, we can't let Gandalfs sacrifice be in vain"

"How could you handle this so easily?!" Legolas questioned incredulously

"We've been on the fields of war our entire life, as much as this is painful we must go on" Nathan said strongly. The others looked at the Spartans with awe and were inspired by their fierce determination. Aragorn gave them a grateful look and Jun decided to break the moment.

"Come on guys like Chief said, don't let Gandalf's sacrifice be thrown away"

The Fellowship quickly descended down the mountain side. John and Aragorn led the group with Legolas, Jun and Nathan covering the back. They soon found a place to rest and nurse their wounds.

Leaving refreshed, the Company started again towards the golden woods of Lothlórien. Even though they had made good progress, they still had a ways to go before reaching its safe borders. After several hours of trudging through the wilderness, they finally reached the first trees of Lórien by sunset. The Fellowship eagerly ran into the woods, glad to be shielded by the high boughs from unfriendly eyes. But soon after they entered, the atmosphere of their surroundings changed. The air was heavy and the forest floors were clean, which was unusual for a mid-January wood. They saw, when they looked up, that the leaves were still on the trees but were a bright golden color.

Gimli had his hand at his axe and he quickly summoned all the hobbits to him, muttering, "Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods: an elf-witch of terrible power."

"Witch?" Jun said with a laugh "Ha after that Balrog I don't think anything else will surprise me"

A few minutes later of travelling a dozen arrows were pointed at the fellowship

"CONTACT!" Nathan shouted as he, Chief and Jun held up their guns and surrounded the company in a triangle. Legolas also managed to draw out his bow and arrow. Legolas quickly saw that it was fellow elves.

An elf made his way through the crowd surrounding them. He came to the front, and looked upon all of them with mistrust and doubt, especially when his eyes fell upon Gimli.

"Your mortal companions breathe so loudly that we could have shot them in the dark," the elf said to Legolas.

Legolas' eyes slightly narrowed and he quickly spoke to the other elf in Sindarin while Aragorn stilled his tense companions.

The lead elf's eyes fell onto the Spartans who were still gripping their guns.

"And who are you 3?" The Elf demanded "Three beings I have never seen before appear from the darkness I presume"

"No" Chief stated in his gritty voice still moving his gun between the elves. The elf archers were surprised to hear the common tongue spoken.

"But if you are wondering what we are" Jun said and he reached for his helmet. A216 removed it and revealed his face. Most of the elves eyes widened to see a man underneath that armor. The lead elf shared equal shock and astonishment.

"Who are you?"

"I believe you should first tell us who you are and lower your arrows" Nathan stated "Then we shall tell you who we are. You probably know some of the company but if you give us a reason to you'll be taken down by something you cannot defeat"

The elves were amazed and intimidated by the Spartans bravery in the face of danger. The lead elf narrowed his eyes

"I am Haldir one of the guardians of Lothlórien"

"Good manners" Jun said coyly. He placed his helmet back on, drooped his gun to his side and saluted Haldir

"Spartan A266, warrant officer Jun"

Nathan and Chief copied Juns movements

"Spartan sierra 117 Master Chief petty officer, John"

"Spartan B312 lieutenant Nathan"

The elves tilted their heads in curiosity as to why the Spartans made that pose. Finally Haldir told the elves to lower their weapons. He then spoke in the Common Tongue once more. "Come," he said. "We will rest in the _telain_ for the night."

"What's that?" Jun asked

"_Telain_," Legolas repeated. "Platforms in the trees. According to Haldir there is a large band of orcs approaching Lórien from the mountain, and they thought, at first, that we were orc spies."

"Yes," Haldir said. "But when I saw one of my own kin within this group, no less than Legolas Thranduilion at that, I knew that you did not work for the Enemy. But come, we must leave the ground before the orcs come this way. You will sleep in the trees tonight, and tomorrow you will face the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien."

"So you trust us already" Nathan said

Haldir looked over to the clad black armored soldier

"Not quite, after all even though you seem to be men, I can't exactly trust ones who no one has ever seen and has threatened my kin" Haldir glanced at the odd weapons "And what are those odd contraptions?"

"Don't know can't tell someone whom we don't trust" Nathan shot back. Haldir smirked at the Spartans quick wit. He may seem like a threat but Haldir couldn't help but respect him.

"Then how about we do something to gain your trust" Came a feminine voice from Chief. All the elves glanced around and their attention was caught by Chief waving his hand at them. He unclipped his AI unit and held it in the palm of his hand. Cortana appeared and all the elves except Legolas leapt back in amazement. Cortana laughed and merrily waved at the bunch.

"Hi there I'm Cortana, Artificial Intelligence"

"By the Valar what is that?" One of the elves exclaimed

"Did you not hear her" Jun laughed at the faces of the elves "She's an Artificial Intelligence"

"Not now Jun" Cortana said to the Spartan in a motherly tone. She turned back to Haldir "I was just wondering if there was something that we could do to gain your trust, like oh take out those approaching orcs"

The elves stared the Spartans and at Cortana. These newcomers who they have never seen have just volunteered to fight the oncoming orcs.

"How can we trust that you can handle these orcs"

"I vouch for them and join them" Legolas said up front.

"And I shall as well" Aragorn standing firmly beside Nathan.

Haldir was staring at the scene bemused and amazed.

"Why would you help us?" Haldir asked, regaining his composure with narrowed eyes.

"With all due respect sir we just came to this world and we don't want to make the wrong enemies and" Nathan paused for dramatic effect "We three would like a little payback"

Haldir stared in disbelief.

"Follow me" He mumbled leading the Spartans through the forest. Aragorn and Legolas followed behind, while Jun managed to convince Gimli and Boromir to stay behind and look out for the hobbits.

The group soon arrived at the edge of the forest. Use their keen eyes, the elves spotted the orcs coming down the far hill and coming straight for Lórien. The Spartans used their zooms and also located the orcs. There were hundreds of them.

"How much do you estimate Jun?" Chief asked the rifleman.

Jun tilted his head "About 2000, maybe more no wait 5000"

"5000!?" Haldir said in shock "You honestly don't intend to attack that many orcs?"

"Please, where these guys are from, they've taken down armies single handedly" Cortana bragged from Chiefs helmet. Nathan chuckled darkly and made a quick plan.

"It will take them an 20 minutes to get here"

"Perfect time to set up some mines, lucky I brought some" Jun said enthusiastic to get into the fight. Jun pulled out a small duffle he brought along and pulled out some C10's explosives.

"How many do we have?" Chief asked while checking his clip for his rifle. Jun made a quick count.

"12"

"More than enough" Nathan stated as he grabbed 4 as well as Chief leaving Jun with four as well. the Spartans leapt out of the trees, with the elves and their friends calling out for them

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Haldir shouted

"GET BACK HERE" Legolas shouted.

The Spartans completely shut out all other sounds, besides the voices of each other and the thrilling heartbeat of a battle. The trio threw all the C10's into various positions covering a wide range. They then stood in a horizontal line facing the oncoming orcs. They still had 10 minutes to spare.

"Have you guys ever sang this song that I once heard?" Nathan asked casually in the face of danger "It's from the 101st air division"

"What the one from WW2?" Cortana asked

"Yeah that's the one"

The trio fell into a comfortable silence. 9 minutes until the orcs were close enough to the C10's. Jun tapped his finger nonchalantly against his DMR. He was humming and then he sang (Don't judge me, I've always wanted to do this)

_He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright,_

_He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;_

_He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_

_"You ain't gonna jump no more!"_

Nathan and Chief smirked and joined into the chorus

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

Nathan took the next part

_"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_

_Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_

_He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

From afar the elves were listening in bewilderment. Aragorn also heard their singing.

"Are they really singing?" Haldir asked in disbelief

"Listen more closely to what they are singing. The group listened just in time to hear the chorus once again

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

John picked up, which truly surprised Cortana

_He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_

_He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,_

_The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

Jun laughed and continued

_He hit the ground, the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high;_

_His comrades, they were heard to say "A hell of a way to die!"_

_He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

The trio used a high and low pitch

_There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,_

_Intestines were a-dangling from his paratrooper suit,_

_He was a mess, they picked him up and poured him from his boots,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

_And at the gates of heaven, to Saint Peter he shall tell a tale,_

_One more soldier reporting sir! I've served my time in hell,_

_Saint Peter will just smile and say you have served your country well,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more.,_

The trio finished slowly as the orcs were two minutes away

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more!_

They all laughed as they lifted up their hand detonators. The orcs were right above their C10s as they clicked the switches. 12 simultaneous explosions went off that completely obliterated the first wave of charging orcs

The elves eyes nearly fell out of their eyes when the explosions went off. They watched as the Spartans casually un-holstered their rifles. They began to slowly walk towards the army of orcs bit by bit picking up speed.

Soon the three warriors were on a full mad dash at the orcs, their eyes with a roaring fire of battle. Chief unloaded his entire clip, taking out more orcs than the bullets contained in the one magazine.

Jun tumbled and landed into a crouching position. He aimed, breathed out and shot down a dozen orcs with one shot. He quickly whirled a 180 and shot down another dozen orcs.

Nathan shoved Down an oncoming orc and instantly stomped on its head. He took out both his assault rifle and magnum and blasted the guns away destroying as many Orcs as the bullets could pierce. He quickly holstered both guns and activated his energy sword. B312 mercilessly slew orc after orc, impaling the monstrous heads of the orcs.

The elves just couldn't believe how the Spartans were holding their ground so easily. Legolas used his keen ears and eyes (This might seem a little exaggerated) to hear their movements and heart rate. The prince elf was in total shock to find they were steady and peaceful and their body movements were swift and were acting as if they had minds of their own. The elves looked on as already more than three fourths of the orc army had been killed.

The Three soldiers were in a triangle shooting down and cutting down every orc they saw.

"Cortana how many orcs do we have left" Chief asked while stabbing an orc in the head

"A couple hundred" Cortana said quickly scanning all the shields "Looks like your shields are still strong, only 8% lost"

"Nice to hear I can still up hold that hyper lethal status" Nathan joked grimly, shooting at another wave of orcs. He un clipped a grenade and tossed it at an orc who caught it. Jun saw this and yelled at the orc who caught it.

"Hey Hold onto that and you can beat us" The orc looked expectantly at Jun before it blew him as well as a couple dozen orcs around him away. There were now a 200 hundred left. The lead orc was standing with his fellow 200 behind him. His mouth was agape in horror and unreadable expressions of every negative emotion. His army had just been reduced to smithereens.

The Spartans all reloaded and pointed their guns at the orcs. The creatures staggered back in fear and then was hit with a barrage of metal. Soon there were only a few dozen left. The remaining orcs turned tail and tried to run as fast as possible

"Oh they are not trying to run away" Cortana laughed. The 3 Spartans crouched and reloaded.

"Not on my watch" Chief growled. The 3 broke into one final dash at the orc army. They were already on them and swiftly gunned down the rest of them. Only one was left.

The pitiful orc was trying desperately to crawl away but was stopped when Jun placed his foot onto the creatures chest. The Spartan pushed it down with his boot and kneeled close to it.

"Hmph, thank god for this helmet, cause I could see your disgusting odor radiating off you" Jun said in his monotone voice.

"What do you want from me?" The orc stuttered with fear. Jun tilted his head and turned to Chief and Nathan who had just finished scanning and knowing that all the orcs were dead.

"Hey guys glad you can join the torture session" Jun said humorously "Ugly here asked what are we going to do to him"

"Simple" Came Cortanas voice "We let him live and let him spread fear that we are Saurons biggest problems but don't mention anything about the ring"

Nathan shook his head with a chuckle and Chief had a rare smile. The orc was looking at the giants with terror and confusion.

"What are you? Gods?! Demons?!"

Nathan looked dead at the orc. He removed his helmet to reveal his face. The orc's jaw dropped when he saw a human underneath that armor.

"We're not just men, gods, or demons. We're Spartans, and now your worst nightmare" Nathan said dangerously and he placed his helmet back on. The orcs eyes widened before his bravery but mostly his hatred for men and insanity cause him to spit on Juns visor. Jun twitched and wiped it off.

"You shouldn't have done that" Jun said in a calm voice holding back his deadly tone. The Spartan stood up to full size and pointed his magnum at the orc

"So long" Jun shot the orc right between the eyes, making a loud echo. The Trio turned back to the forest without looking back. The elves and Aragorn were watching the Spartans walk back towards them. They could not believe their eyes as they made a quick scan of the battlefield. Every single orc was slaughtered and destroyed there were a dozen craters. Aragorn and Legolas saw how well they could handle themselves in Moria, but this new revelation takes it to an entirely new level. The Elves of Lothlórien held even more shock. Never had they thought men can handle such a feet, and the fact that 3 accomplished this.

"What are they?!" Haldir asked in a whisper turning to Legolas. Legolas looked down and shook with fear, awe and amazement.

Legolas trying to choose his words properly "I thought I knew their story but this is something incredible"

"Are they truly men?!" Aragorn asked in disbelief. He thought so in the beginning as well, but now he wasn't sure what they were. One thing was for sure. They were immensely grateful for having such allies. The Spartans were finally upon them and the elves of Lothlórien stood straight with pride and bowed in respect.

"You have our eternal gratitude and allegiance" Haldir said with pride. The Spartans stood straight and saluted the elves in their military fashion.

"We hope to work well with you sir" Chief replied. Haldir shook his head.

"Come you must be tired from that battle"

"Actually" Nathan interrupted "We will keep watch tonight until the dawn of tomorrow"

The elves just couldn't take it anymore and one shouted out "HOW ARE YOU ALL STILL STANDING AFTER THAT BATTLE?!"

Master Chief stared at the elves before replying "We're Spartans, it's what we do". The trio went back to find the other members of their company and re-stock for the night. Nathan stopped and turned to the elves

"And by the way, that battle was just practice for us" Nathan said with wit.

That night

Spartan-117 and Spartan-B312 were patrolling the forest floors with Spartan-A266 high up in the trees, sniper rifle in arms. Jun was crouching on a branch, his zoom and night vision active. Nathan and John also had their night vision on and kept taking turns on who would scout the farthest then return to their original post.

"You see anything Jun?" Nathan asked through their private comms

He heard Juns bored sigh, then his accent "No just a lot of leaves"

"Hmm I don't think we'll be expecting anything tonight boys" Cortana sighed

"Well that seems rather relieving as it is boring" Jun said in his lazy tone.

"Let's just be glad we don't have to waste our ammo" Nathan stated

"Who said we need to use ammo" Jun countered with a laugh

They fell into silence, hearing the silent chirps of insects and small animals in the night. John then remembered something bothersome

"What do you think happened to Gollum?"

"Good question" Jun said rubbing his chin "We never did find out whether he survived the caves or not"

"Well we shall find out soon enough" Nathan said with a tone of finality

The next dawn came with the company awakening from a long night of slumber. The company soon gathered themselves and found that they were 3 men short. Suddenly Nathan and chief appeared from the trees and Jun jumped down from above making most of the company jump back and draw their swords. They all sighed in relief to see it was their comrades and put their blades away

"Ah I see you have all awoken" Came a noble voice from behind which turned out to be Haldir along with a unit of elves

"Come the lord and lady of Lothlórien are ready to see you"

The company followed Haldir through the forest of Lorien and stopped at a gap between the land. Two elves stood on the other side. The company recognized the two from the day before. They were Haldir's brothers Rúmil and Orophin. The duo threw ropes across and formed a thin bridge. Legolas being an elf, easily walked across the bridge with perfect balance. The elves were equally surprised on how the Spartans hoisted the hobbits onto their backs and easily walked across the thin bridge. The others slowly joined across and the brothers took the bridge apart and went off to their positions in Lorien

By sunset, the Company reached the middle of Lothlórien. There was a wide, treeless space for a long while, but in the middle of this treeless gap, there were trees higher than any that they had ever seen beforehand. The branches were lit with gold, silver, green, and blue lamps that shined dimly in the sunset light.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Home of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said with obvious pride.

By nightfall, they reached the city of Caras Galadhon. They met no elves to hinder or to greet them, but instead heard voices above their heads, and knew that the residents of the city were within the tall _mellyrn_ bordering the pathway. Even though the voices were loud and numerous, they could see no one.

The Spartans in particular felt all eyes fall onto them. They could tell and feel the many questions and murmurs from the hidden elves. Jun being a wise-ass

"What's everyone staring at?"

His UNSC companions snorted and chuckled. Some of the odd tension the fellowship didn't know about, relieved itself from the group as they continued to follow Haldir. Haldir had to smirk at Juns wit.

Soon they came upon the greatest _mallorn _tree within the forest. The Company, lead by Haldir, tread a long staircase that wound around the tree and led to the highest and largest _talan_ in Lórien. After several minutes of climbing up the twisting stairs, looking upon the majestic and mesmerizing forest as they rose higher and higher, they came to the _talan_ at top of the tree. They were finally to meet the Lord and Lady.

The Fellowship approached a small flight of steps where two of the fairest elves that any of them had ever seen were sitting. It was obvious to all of them that they were the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. Hand in hand, the two elves stood up and lightly descended the stairs to greet their guests. Half of the Company bowed their heads in respect, while the others were too amazed by their beauty to move. Celeborn had the lightest color of hair; so light that it could have been silver. He wore fair garments of silver-gray and white. His face showed no signs of age, unless it was his eyes. Galadriel, however, had golden hair to her waist and was clothed completely in white laces and silks. She also showed no signs of age other than her eyes, which were a deep blue with stars glittering in the depths of the pupils.

Celeborn greeted each member individually with name and respect. He spent some time with Aragorn and Legolas who he seemed to know quite well. he moved through the hobbits and Boromir with equal time. He smiled at Gimli's tense state and calmed the dwarf informing him he was amongst friends. Then the high elf approached Nathan. Celeborn actually showed signs of overwhelmed emotion. The elves present in the vicinity, widened in shock.

"Such powerful will power and unbreakable resolve" Celeborn whispered. He then smiled warmly "I am truly grateful that someone like you is on this journey"

"You don't have to be sir, I'm just doing what's right"

"And for that if you ever require aid, Lorien shall evermore be in your debt" Celeborn said with great pride. Nathan stood in attention and saluted Celeborn. Celeborn nodded and saluted in return. The elf turned to Jun and found him curious but also showed an overwhelming feeling.

"Please sir, I only model every other day, and today's my day off" Jun quipped. Celeborn smirked then chuckled. "An expert marksman, I could tell by your build and stance"

"Well then your record precedes you sir" Jun complimented

"Like to your brother in arms, Nathan, Jun, warrior of the Spartans, Lothlórien is eternally in your debt"

"Thank you sir, I'll make the most of it" Jun joked. Celeborn chuckled as he finally turned to John. Celeborn felt his aura equaled Nathan's.

"My my, it is truly a gift that the fellowship has such a powerful ally"

"I am grateful for having strong companions sir, I trust them with my life" Chief spoke in his gritty voice

"You got that right tin-man"

All the elves looked around to find the source of the voice. Chief silently reached the back of his head, pulled the chip out and held it out in his palm. Cortanas holographic avatar appeared and waved merrily at Celeborn. Every elf nearly fell onto their back when they jumped back in shock.

"Greetings to you lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel, I am the artificial intelligence Cortana" Cortana finished with a courteous bow. Galadriel smiled and bowed her head in return. After the pleasantries were finished Celeborn faced the Spartans

"Lord Elrond informed me of the arrival of 3 individuals who just might be the last hope for middle-earth" Celeborn paused o scan the Spartans "It seems as though that was an understatement. With the 3 of you aiding the fellowship I know middle-earth can be saved"

Celeborn observed the group then spoke in a grave tone.

"Thirteen there are here, yet fourteen set out from Imladris. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see from afar."

Galadriel looked upon Aragorn's face and she knew the wizard's fate. "He has fallen into Shadow," she whispered. Most of the Company looked at her with amazement; how could she have known?

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas spoke gravely. "He met with a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She turned to Gimli, who was now crestfallen by the mention of Moria. "Do not be troubled by the emptiness of Khazad-dûm, Gimli, son of Glóin." He looked up at her as she continued, "For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She then turned to Boromir, who immediately looked away from her glance.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" asked Celeborn to them. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said solemnly, looking upon all of them slowly. "Yet hope remains while Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She stopped speaking and looked at each of them, some for a longer time than others.

Suddenly Jun stated "Nah Gandalf, ain't dead. He's just missing in action. He'll come around"

Everyone stared at Jun beside Nathan and John who chipped in.

"We just had a feeling is all" Nathan said casually

"Gandalf wouldn't die so easily" Chief reaffirmed in his strong voice. Galadriel stared before breaking into a wide smile

"Then we shall wait for his inevitable return"

"You got that right my lady" Cortana laughed

Finally they were dismissed


End file.
